The Legacy
by champblaze
Summary: Sequel to A Legacy of War...summary inside
1. Chapter 1

A/N...THIS IS MY SEQUEL TO A LEGACY OF WAR..ITS SET A HUNDRED YEARS LATER...MITSUOMI AND ISANE ARE SPILTING TIME LIVING IN KARAKURA AND THE SOUL SOCIETY...THEIR CHILDREN EXPERIENCE BOTH WORLDS..AND THEY WELCOME A NEW DAUGTHER AS WELL...THIS STORY WILL A FEW TWISTS AND TURNS...SO SIT BACK...RELAX AND ENJOY...

PAIRINGS..ICHIGO AND RUKIA AND ISANE AND OC

DISCLAIMER...I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR MUSIC USED

* * *

**CH-1...Graduation**

**KARAKURA TOWN**

A beautiful two story home sits on the reminats of a mansion, the site was desimated by a battle a century ago. The family living there have expereniced many things but today is a joyous day for the parents, their oldest children have graduated and are ready to take their places among the Goteijusantai but they have one final test. The sun shines in the master bedroom of the family's patriach, "Uguu..." he mutters, turning over to kiss his wife. He reaches over to find an empty spot, "Moo..." a voice whispers. He looks over to see his wife in a rocking chair nursing their five month old daughter. He sits up smiling, "Ohayo...you're up early...Isane...you could've woken me" he yawned, getting up. Isane looked at her husband, "she had a full diaper and an empty tummy" she smiled. Mitsuomi got up and grabbed a white t-shirt. Mitsuomi walks over and kisses his wife's forehead and his little one as well, "ohayo...meyrin" he smiled. The newborn opened her little blue eyes to see her papa. Meyrin looked almost like her dad with black hair and blue eyes but she inherited her mother's shyness. Isane closed her gown as meyrin sighed, signaling she was full and she let out a cute little burp. Mitsuomi was a proud father and loved his three children equally, "I'll wake the others and get breakfast started" he smiled. Isane nodded and got up placing meyrin in her crib. Mitsuomi headed out the bedroom, knocking on two doors before heading downstairs, Isane headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

The smell of pancakes and eggs sooned filled the kitchen, as mitsuomi prepared breakfast, "they're going to love this" he thought. The first to come down was a boy with short black hair looking about sixteen, "Morning...Dad" he yawned, grabbing a stack of pancakes and some eggs, "Morning to you too...Mitsukuni" mitsuomi smiled. Mitsukuni was a younger version of his dad in looks and in terms of personality but lacked his dad's somewhat darkside, "this is good dad" he smiled, with a mouth full of food. The next to appear was a girl with long silver colored hair to her midback and blue eyes wearing chappy pjs. She hugged her dad from behind and kissed his cheek, "Ohayo...Daddy" she crowed.

"Ohayo...Yuki" mitsuomi grinned. Yuki grabbed a plate and joined her brother at the table, yuki is somewhat shy but has some her dad's quirks but she is a daddy's girl. The last to appear was Isane carrying a baby monitor, she sat down as mitsuomi placed a plate down and joined his family at the table. The meal was great and quick and long with mitsuomi eating the most pancakes with twenty and second place going to yuki with sixteen. Isane smiled as her family, "everyday is a miracle" she thought. The family placed their dishes in the dishwasher and headed to their rooms to get dressed.

An hour later Yuki and Mitsukuni sat in the living room, when mitsuomi appeared, "So are you ready for your test today?" he asked. Mitsukuni and Yuki nodded, "Of course...but can you tell us...who we are facing?" yuki asked.

"Nope...Its a secret but you will using the training room downstairs...so you got home field" mitsuomi replied. Yuki started to pout but mitsuomi smiled, "I'll give you one hint...well...when Hisana gets here" he grinned.

"Daddy" she whined. Mitsukuni snorted and yuki glared, when the door bell rang, yuki jumped up anwsering the door. It opened to reveal a young girl about sixteen with long black hair in a ponytail and amber eyes, "Hisana...hi" yuki squealed. Hisana hugged her BFF as they giggled. Hisana bowed to mitsuomi and mitsukuni, "Ohayo...Mr Kiriyu and Mitsukuni" she smiled. Mitsukuni blushed and mitsuomi sighed, "geez...hisana so formal...call me Mitsuomi" he stated.

"You never did like formal stuff...neither do I" a voice said. The group looked to see Ichigo followed by a pregnant Rukia, ichigo had long hair about the length when he faced Aizen. Rukia slowly walked up the steps holding her eight month pregant belly, "Dammit Ichigo help me" she scolded, ichigo scowled and helped his wife to the sofa. Isane came downstairs holding meyrin, who had woken from her nap, "Rukia...Ichigo...and Hisana...welcome" she smiled, Ichigo nodded and Hisana bowed. Isane sat next to rukia, who reached out to hold meyrin, "So when are you due rukia?" yuki asked.

"about another month...then our son will be born" she beamed, playing peak a boo with meyrin.

Mitsuomi and Ichigo slipped outside on the balcony, while Mitsukuni was reading a novel and yuki and hisana talked. Mitsuomi lit a cigarette, "So did you tell them yet?" ichigo asked.

"Nah...its better to be unpredictable" mitsuomi replied, after a few more puffs his phone beeped and the two went inside.

"Alrite...Hisana...Yuki and Mitsukuni...in about two hours your test will begin...now out of all the gradutes of your class...you three chose this test as your final exam...it will be a battle with A Captain of Goteijusantai...now the person you will be facing will explain the rules...i'm heading to soul society to get things set up and inform your opponent...So do your best" mitsuomi explained. The three nodded and set off to prepare, mitsuomi kissed Isane and headed out the door waving to Ichigo and Rukia as he left. Mitsuomi popped in soul candy and left his Gigai, he had black jeans with a white muscle shirt, "Alrite Tai...you have your orders" he stated, to his mod soul. Tai nodded, "Hai..." he replied. mitsuomi turned and grabbed his shoulder, "one more thing...If I find you wearing that pink frilly apron again...I'll send to Hueco mundo" mitsuomi smiled, squeezing Tai's shoulder, he nodded and headed inside. Mitsuomi vanished in a flash, Tai walked past rukia and Isane bowing, he reached in a drawer and slipped on the apron in question. Isane giggled seeing her husband's gigai dressed like, "mitsuomi will have a fit again" she thought.

The time passed and the three graduates sat in yuki's room comtemplating, who they would be facing, "It could be anyone" stated hisana.

"true but we wanted this...so we must be focused" replied mitsukuni. The three continued to discuss and going through the list of Captains, the two hours came up and the three headed downstairs. Ichigo waited at the entrance to the room, "you ready?" he asked, as the three appeared. The trio nodded popping in their soul candys and appearing with their shihakushos, they headed downstairs to the training room. The training room looked like Kisuke's but was larger and had small outcropping for viewing. Isane and Rukia stayed in their Gigais and were already waiting, "Good luck you three" both mothers said to their children, both were worried but knew their kids were smart. A senkaimon opened in the middle of the room and three figures appeared, all three wore hoari's. The first was Jusanbantai Taicho Jyushiro Ukitake, the second was Yonbantai Taicho Retsu Unohana and the last was Nibantai Taicho Soifon. The three captains approached the assemblied group, "Gram" yuki beamed, hugging unohana followed by her brother. Retsu smiled hugging her grandchildren, she always thought of Isane as a daughter and was proud to be considered their grandmother. Ukitake beamed seeing Hisana and rukia hugging them both, "i'm so proud..rukia and hisana" he beamed. Soifon acknowledged the kids and their parents, the kids bowed and said their hellos.

Ukitake cleared his throat getting the kids attention, "First...Omedeto for graduating the Shino Academy...Second today's test will not effect your standing in your respective squads...also you do not have to defeat your opponent...If your Procter feels you have proven yourselves you will be elevated one seat in your squads" ukitake explained. The kids nodded, "Um...do you know who we will be facing?" asked hisana.

"well...well" ukitake stuttered. Ichigo walked up, "Hisana does it matter?" he stated aand hisana shook her head.

"No Dad but it would help" she replied. Rukia placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Honey...you will do fine...you heard Ukitake Taicho...you don't have to win...just do your best" rukia assured, Hisana nodded and hugged her mother. Isane looked at her twins, "are you two ready?" she asked and the twins looked at each other and smiled, "Of Course..Mom" they both replied, in perfect sync. Soifon watched the display, "these three have high reiatsu near Lt level but I wonder how much more conisdering who their fathers are...maybe more" she thought, she then looked at meyrin who was watching everyone from Isane's lap, "a curious child" she whispered. Soifon then asked to hold meyrin and Isane obliged, she held the baby gently and meyrin let out a coo and Soifon blushed. Mitsukuni saw this and leaned over to his sister, "Ne..if dad were here..he'd say...when will you have one lil bee" he whispered. Yuki did her best not to laugh, "thats mean..after today that will be your Captain" she replied. The group continued to converse, when Ichigo clapped his hands, "Alrite...you three...your Procter is about to arrive...head to the center" he stated. The trio nodded and flashstepped to the training room arena floor, "yosh...time to work" mitsukuni thought. Yuki fidgetted with her uniform and Hisana did the same.

(**song playing...****Katekyo Hitman Reborn ost - The Guardians, 10 Years Later****)**

A senkaimon opened and a figure stepped out, the trio eyes widen seeing the figure. He wore a sleeveless shihakusho and hoari with a hood and his pants were slimmed down into his calf length black english riding boots. He also had an arm length black glove on his left and a regular on his right, both had metal guards on the top. Yuki and mitsukuni in perfect sync, "Dad?" they stated. Hisana stared shocked, "our opponent is one the most feared Captain in the Goteijusantai...Gobantai Taicho...Mitsuomi Kiriyu" she thought. Mitsuomi removed his hood smiling, "Alrite..Kids...time to see what you've learned" he smirked.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N...CH 1 IS FINISHED...PLEASE REVIEW AND STAY TUNED!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N...CH2 IS HERE...THIS WILL FEATURE A THREE YEAR TIME SKIP AND SET IN MOTION SEVERAL EVENTS THAT CULIMINATE IN A HUGE BATTLE ...REVIEW AND LETS GET STARTED

_Zanpakuto_

**RECAP...100YRS HAVE PASSED AND THE GOTEIJUSANTAI HAVE HAD SOME CHANGES...MOMO IS NO LONGER THE 5TH SQUAD..LT...SHE IS A HEAD KIDOU TEACHER AT THE ACADEMY DUE IN PART TO HER SKILLS AND TAKING CARE OF HER KIDS...ASUKA IN NOW LT WITH REINA AT 3RD SEAT...ICHIGO IS APART OF SQUAD 13 NOT AS AN OFFICER OR CAPTAIN...**

**DISCLAIMER...I OWN JUST THE OC'S**

**PREVIOUSLY**...Hisana stared shocked, "our opponent is one the most feared Captains in the Goteijusantai...Gobantai Taicho...Mitsuomi Kiriyu" she thought. Mitsuomi removed his hood smiling, "Alrite..Kids...time to see what you've learned" he smirked.

* * *

**CH 2...**

Mitsuomi stood in front them like a giant, he features showed the scope of his abilities. Mitsuomi looked to outcropping, "sorry honey but this is the only way to test them properly" he thought. Ichigo looked at hisana then to mitsuomi, "I hope they're ready" he said.

"they will have to be" commented soifon. Rukia and Isane looked at the children with concern, "why would Kiriyu Taicho decide to be the Procter?" rukia asked.

"He was the only one who agreed...most of us were apprehensive to fight them...So mitsuomi decided to do it" ukitake explained. Unohana sat next to Isane, "Do not fear...they are smart and mitsuomi would never hurt them" she stated, holding meyrin. Isane nodded, "I know but he's not one to pull punches" she whispered. Yuki looked her father over, "daddy...we have to fight you?" she asked.

"Whats wrong ya can't" he replied. Mitsukuni looked at his sister then to his dad, "What she means is why you?" he asked. Mitsuomi looked the trio in the eye, "Its easy...Most Captains wouldn't because of their feeling for you...So I decided to do it...I'm the best suited to test your skills...Even though i'm your father...i'm still a warrior" he stated. Mitsuomu took Zetsuei out of his belt and plunged into the ground, "Now the rules...the three of you vs me...you have full use of your powers...don't hold back...we will fight till you surrender...can't continue or you defeat me...Now...i'll give a few minutes to converse and think up a strategy" he explained.

Mitsuomi vanished but appearing on the outcropping, "hello everyone" he smiled, meyrin cooed and raised her little hands seeing him. Mitsuomi picked her up and kissed her chubby cheeks, "hey pretty girl..missed me already" he smiled.

"mitsuomi...you better not hurt my child" rukia stated. Mitsuomi nodded, "I won't but i need to test them right" he replied. Mitsuomi looked to see Soifon who kept staring at meyrin but looked away when he looked. Mitsuomi smiled wide, "Say Soifon...when will you have a baby...you know...I don't think Isane will mind if we had one" he grinned. Isane started blushing and Soifon growled but mitsuomi held meyrin to her face and she relented seeing her smiling face, "i'm just playing...here hold your god daughter" he grinned.

Yuki and the others talked amongst themselves, "we have to face your dad?" asked hisana.

"I know its a mountain to climb...but together we can tobble this mountain" mitsukuni stated. Yuki and Hisana nodded, "you're right...we've seen dad's moves and we trained with Auntie Reina and Lt. Asuka..and Miss Momo taught us too...we don't just stand a chance...we can win!" yuki said, with confindence. Mitsuomi appeared back in front of them, "you guys seem ready...Now...after today you offically join your squads...Mitsukuni...you will be joining the NiBantai and yuki and hisana will be joining my Gobantai...Now don't expect me to go easy on you...I showed you the basics and left your training to Ichigo and the others...Now I'm a stricter teacher than them...So I want to see your progress" he stated, slipping zetsuei back into his belt. The trio took their stances, hisana with a kendo stance with yuki in a left handed Battojutsu. Mitsukuni took a Hirazuki stance, however mitsuomi took no stance.

(**song playing...Heavy metal Kings...Jedi mind tricks**)

Mitsuomi stood motionless as the trio charged, yuki drew quick but mitsuomi sidestepped as hisana appeared above swinging downward but he blocked with guards. Mitsukuni struck from behind but missed as mitsuomi vanished, "nice moves..thats the way" he grinned, clapping. Mitsuomi started to hop on his heels, "now..." he smirked, sprinting forward and swung several quick jabs and kicks, the trio dodged the barrage. Mitsuomi grabbed yuki's right arm in an attempt to judo toss her but she grabbed his collar and when she landed threw him. Mitsuomi landed and quickly dodged hisana side slash and mitsukuni upward slash by inches, "they're good..but let see how they do when i draw my sword" he thought. Yuki flashed next to her brother and with a silent nod, they charged him in perfect sync. The twins ran one behind the other, their moves perfect and reiatsu in sync, mitsuomi watched this smiling. The twins got within a foot and yuki flashed behind mitsuomi and attacked with a flawless twin hirazuki strike but mitsuomi dodge upward to meet an upward slash, "no time" he thought, as the strike connected. Hisana's slash struck his chest but as his body fell, it vanished leaving paper behind. The trio turned to see him behind, "Utusemi" mitsukuni thought. Mitsuomi clapped his hands, "good moves...now...lets begin round 2" he smiled, taking a battojutsu stance. (song ends)

The trio jumped back several feet, "why did they retreat?" asked rukia. The assembly watched intently, "its his reach...i think the kids are just out his reach as a swordsman" commented Isane. Rukia looked at ichigo who was staring, "thats true Isane but he's got a move that can close the gap quickly" he stated. Mitsuomi sprinted forward for went for a quick draw but the kids dodged at the last second, "Nice read" he smirked, as they surrounded him. The trio charged but each met a strike from a sword and saw the ground been slashed, "his quicksword" yuki thought. Mitsuomi appeared above yuki swinging downward, she blocked the but the force of the swing dug her legs in the ground. Hisana tried a another side slash but mitsuomi caught the blade in his fingers but mitsukuni appeared at left his side and mitsuomi blocked with his sword. Yuki sees an opening and pointed her left hand at his chest, "Hado #33 Sokatsui!" she shouted, the blast hits mitsuomi head on throwing him back. Mitsuomi digs his boots into the ground to stop himself, "hmm..nice" he thought, the trio stood their ground. Mitsuomi took a hirazuki stance sprinting forward but he lept up and drove the blade downward, the trio dodged but mitsuomi created a crater from the strike. Mitsuomi lept up swinging wide blowing back yuki, he flashed above hisana swing downwad knocking her to the ground. Mitsukuni tried a upward slash but mitsuomi dodged and struck his back and connected with a right cross and knocked him to the ground. Mitsuomi landed and dodged the combined swings of the trio with ease, the twins tried their attack once again but it failed. The trio stood in front of mitsuomi, "I did say not to hold back...show me all you got" he smirked, they looked at each other and started raising their reiatsu.

(**song playing...Senna bleach ost**)

Yuki raised her sword, "Alrite...Rumble Raimeinyotei!(**Thunder Empress**)" yuki shouted, as the blade turned into a Speared pike.(A/n...looks like a Hiten's thunder pike)

Mitsukuni followed suit, "Encase...Toketsu-Ryu!(**Frozen Dragon**)" he shouted, the blade took the form of a black Nodachi with a white and red hilt. Hisana was the last, "Strike...Higetsu(**Ice Moon**)" she shouted. The blade looked like ichigo's original tensa zangetsu but had a white blade and black hilt, the trio looked poised to continue. (**song ends**)

The others watched intently, "finally it getting serious" ichigo smirked.

"It seems Mitsuomi has decided to not release" stated Ukitake. Soifon smirked, "He always like that...he's too cocky...I hope they beat him" she stated.

"If they can get him to release...then they has cleared one hurdle" commented Unohana. Tai came down with snacks and drinks, "Thank you Tai" Isane stated, "No problem ma'am" he said bowing. Mitsuomi looked over seeing tai and a tick mark appeared on his head, "lousy mod soul" he thought. Mitsuomi raised his reiatsu slightly to counter the trio, "Good energy" he grinned. Yuki spun her pike charging with several quick strikes but mitsuomi countered every strike, mitsukuni came from behind with his attacks but mitsuomi dodged. Hisana stood focused watching every move waiting for an opening, "his quicksword makes it hard to attack him but if we can distract him and force him to make a mistake" she thought. Mitsuomi dodged and countered but the twins were starting to get the upper hand, "Raien**(thunder flame**)" yuki recited, a blast of yellow swirling energy erupted from her pike. Mitsuomi blocked the attack but it caused him to skid, "Kori no Kaze(**ice wind**)" mitsukuni shouted. The blast of cold wind was on a collision course from behind. Mitsuomi manged deflect yuki's attack and miss mitsukuni's attack leaping upward. Hisana appeared behind him as he jumped, "Getsuga tensho!" hisana shouted. The white getsuga slammed into mitsuomi's back knocking him to the ground. Yuki charged her pike, "Thunder bolt cut!" she shouted. A greenish yellow slash charged mitsuomi as he blocked but the trio were setting up a three way attack. Mitsukuni raised his blade and yuki raised her, "Dragon Strike" they shouted. The twin attacks charged mitsuomi and from above hisana added another getsuga, the three attacks collided with mitsuomi exploding. The others were in awe, "Nice moves kids!" cheered rukia.

"thats the way...attack him together" ichigo thought. The captains were amazed the the kids were that capable, "i hope you're ready for his counter attack" soifon thought.

(**song playing...Doom 3 theme**)

The smoke from their attacks started to disspated, "that was a very good try" mitsuomi stated from the smoke. Mitsuomi stood mostly unharmed with his clothes slightly tattered, "no damage" yuki stated.

"our attack had no affect" stated hisana. Mitsuomi looked them in the eye, "I commend you for getting me to do this...So i'll respond in kind" he smirked, tilting his blade downward and crossing his arms where his right touches the tip of the blade. Mitsuomi's purple-black reiatsu starts to pulse, "Awaken...Zetsuei" he recites, she responds turning into the black claymore. The area started to quake and the ground cracked, "no way" whispered hisana. Mitsuomi growled raising his blade upward, "Yami rakurai ryujin Odori!(**darkness lighting dragon dance**)" he howled. The attack took the shape of five black slashes wrapped in lightning then combining, the kids had no time to dodged with the blast engulfing all three. The smoke cleared and all three were down, "Oya...is that all you have" he smirked, the others were shocked but not surprised. Hisana started to get to her feet as mitsuomi approached, "guys get up...we forced him to release...that a feather in our cap" she stated. The twins got up to their knees, "hey...his right eye is closed and left is glowing" hisana stated. The twins eyes widen, "No don't look him the eye" yuki shrieked, but it was too late. Hisana looked around and saw just them, "you've lost hisana" mitsuomi smirked, stalking forward. Mitsuomi charged forward slashing her abdomen, she screamed falling backwards, "huh...there is no wound" she thought, checking the wound. Hisana looked to see mitsuomi, "What's wrong...Can't you sense my hostility" he smirked.

"what do you mean?" she asked. Mitsuomi grinned with his eye glowing as his blade dragged on the ground, "did you think...I'd go easy...just because you're his kid?" he smirked, as his aura engulfed the area. Hisana started to sweat and shake as he approached, "his reiatsu is crushing me...the Bloodlust...the Wrath...its overwhelming" she thought.

"this is battle Hisana...the enemy won't give you time to learn...If you aren't serious the enemy will kill you...Hell...Maybe..I'll kill you" he grinned. Mitsuomi charged forward and hisana dodged but mitsuomi swung upward slashing her back. Hisana screamed again as she fell but again no wound, "no wound again" she whispered.

"You thought I cut you?!...Did you feel your life leaving?!...Thats because I intended to kill you...I've killed you twice" he smirked, towering over her. Hisana was shaking with fear, "terrified?...wanna run?" he asked, raising his blade. Hisana looked him as if he were fifty feet tall, "Hisana...This...Is...Battle!" he howled. Hisana watched the blade come down in slow motion, "I surrender!" she shouted. The area returned to normal and she dropped to her knees panting, she looked up see mitsuomi, "a valiant effort" he stated, surrounding her with his barrier, "this will keep you safe" he added. (**song ends**)

Ichigo looked at hisana with a weak smile, "you did your best honey" he thought.

"Ichigo why did she surrender?" rukia asked, "Its called Tsukiyomi...He used once when we were sparing...it can make you see all kinds of stuff" he replied. The captains all kept their gaze on the battle, "mitsuomi is picking them off one by one" soifon thought. Mitsuomi rested zetsuei on his shoulder staring at his twins, "Sate..." he smirked, the twins took their stances. Mitsuomi sprinted forward vanishing in front of them but appearing behind them delivering a double elbow to their backs. The twins corrected but mitsuomi fired a cero, the blast exploded as they dodged. Mitsukuni lands in front of mitsuomi and charged with a few rapid swings but mitsuomi countered, yuki attacked from above but mitsuomi dodged, "Hado #33 Sokatsui" he recited. The twins deflected the blast but mitsuomi was on them with his quicksword in seconds, "tell me yuki...If it came down to it...could you kill me?" mitsuomi asked. Yuki skipped back, "No...daddy..I couldn't" she replied.

"thats too bad" he stated, raising his reiatsu more. Mitsuomi swung downward into her pike and her sandals dug into the ground, mitsukuni appeared behind but mitsuomi caught his blade with his left, "in battle...you have to fight...no matter the cost...even if its against family" he stated. Mitsuomi threw mitsuomi over his head and drove a flat palm to yuki's gut knocking her down, "Bakudo #61 Rikujokoro" he recited. The six rods of light surround yuki and trapped her, "its over yuki..your hestitation is costly" he stated.

**(song playing...I'm my own master now..M.G.R..Revengeance ost)**

Mitsukuni got in front of his sister, "Dad..if it came down to it and there was no other choice..I'd fight you" he stated. Mitsuomi watched as mitsukuni's dark blue reiatsu started to rise, "wow..he's near Lt level...Thats my boy" he thought, surrounding yuki with another barrier. Isane watched with concern as her husband and son did battle. Mitsukuni raised his right hand, "Hado #63 Raikoho!" he shouted. Mitsuomi raised his blade horizontally as the blast collided, his boots skidded to a halt. Mitsukuni was not done, driving his blade in the ground and braced his right arm, "Hado #88 Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!" he shouted. The blue electric blast charges at mitsuomi, "an eighty level spell with no incantation" he thought. Mitsuomi raised his left, "Bakudo #81 Danku" he recited, the clear wall sprung up blocking the blast with a huge explosion. The others were in shock, "this kid...two high level kidos back to back...interesting" soifon thought, "you come a long way but will it be enough" ichigo thought. Mitsukuni started to pant as the smoke cleared, "thats expected of my dad" he thought, as the smoke cleared revealing mitsuomi. Mitsuomi looked his son over, "two high level kidos but you used alot of energy...But very impressive...Son" he smirked, as mitsukuni picked up his sword. Mitsuomi tapped his chin, "I could pass you and the others right now as Procter but...I know you wouldn't want that" mitsuomi smirked.

"Nope...I wanna beat you to pass" mitsukuni smirked. Mitsuomi chuckled a little, "I knew you'd say that" he smiled, as the ground started to shake. Yuki and Hisana's eyes widen, "whats this pressure?" thought yuki. Mitsuomi's reiatsu started to pulse, "thats why..I cant go easy on you" he stated, serious as his purple black reiatsu flared. Mitsukuni's eyes widen, "To walk the path strength and to climb to its peak...you need to aquire something" mitsuomi stated, as his reiatsu skyrocketed, "Learn now what that is" he added.

(**Fairy Law...Fairy tail ost**)

Mitsuomi's purple black reiatsu shook the area, his hoari billowed and his eyes started to glow. Mitsukuni was frozen seeing this display, "we never had a chance" yuki thought, "No way...is this the true power of a Captain" hisana thought. Mitsukuni clenched his sword and charged but when he locked eyes with father, he saw the true depth of his strength. What he saw was not just his dad but a colossus of strength that towered over him. Mitsukuni dropped his sword and fell to his knees, "brother" yuki thought, wiping a tear. Mitsuomi dropped his reiatsu and looked at his son, who was shaking, "I...I...lost" mitsukuni thought. (**song ends**)

Mitsuomi snapped his fingers and the kido and barriers vanished, yuki ran to her brother followed by hisana. The trio stood at attention when the other captains and Ichigo appeared, "you three did your best...but you lost...However...I'm confident you will be stronger for this" Ichigo stated, the trio looked down, "Sorry..." they replied. Mitsuomi clapped his hands, "Sorry...There is no shame in losing...It teaches us our weaknesses and once you know it...you can become stronger and kinder...Hisana your fear was your weakness but Fear is not evil...relish it and learn from it...Yuki...your hesitation was yours...the enemy will not hesitate...you must be descisive...however kindness can be it own reward...Mitsukuni...It took great courage to stand against me...However very few have the courage to relent in the thick of battle...but..you are like me some regards...But..Retreat is sometimes better than continuing..." mitsuomi stated. The trio bowed, "Thank you the lessons...Kiriyu Taicho" they replied. Mitsuomi walked up to his twin hugging them both, "I'm so proud of you both" he smiled, "thanks dad" they replied. Mitsuomi and the twins headed back up to the outcropping, "sorry i was so rough rukia" he stated, "Its alrite" she replied. Isane hugged her twins and meyrin cooed and smiled, "oh one more thing...Tai...didn't I say something about your dress" mitsuomi stated, glaring. Tai gulped and took off upstairs with mitsuomi chase, "come back here" mitsuomi shouted. The others could laugh, the Captains headed back to the Soul Society and Ichigo and family headed home. The time flew by for the trio and they became used to their new roles in their squads.

***3yrs Later***

Its been three years since the twins and hisana joined the Goteijusantai and their accumulating well. Mitsukuni is now the sixth seat of the Nibantai and yuki and hisana are the 11th and 12th seats of the Gobantai. Ichigo is now the acting JusanBantai Taicho at the behest of Ukitake and rukia has returned to active duty and has a new son named Sano. Unknown to them all a major battle is coming and will shake their peaceful lives to the core.

***Squad Five***

Mitsuomi sits in his office signing paperwork and going over the seated offiers list. When Reina appeared, "Mitsu-nii...got a minute?" she asked.

"Whats up" he replied not looking up.

"We just got a report from Squad 12...saying they got traces of high level hollow reiatsu in Karakura town" she reported. Mitsuomi looked up intrigured, "really...so did they pin it down?" he asked.

"No but the Soutaicho wants to send a small team to investiagte...Its been left to you or Kurosaki Taicho" she replied. Mitsuomi sighed leaning back in his chair, "Ichigo getting used to his position...so we'll send a team...Who's available?" he asked. Reina thought a second, "Lt Sayko is training the recruits...Yuki and Hisana are training as well...So...I can go" she replied.

"alrite...take a few squad members but be careful...If things get sketchy...Retreat...Also go see our brothers" he stated. Renia saluted, "sir" she replied, leaving and informing the team. Mitsuomi later that day headed to squad four to see Isane. He entered and instantly saw a three year old girl running towards him, "Daddy...Up..up" she crowed. Mitsuomi picked her up kissing her cheek, "hey pretty girl" he smiled. Meyrin wrapped her arms around his neck, "where's mama?" he asked.

"mommy working" she replied.

"who's watching you?" he asked, looking around. Meyrin pointed, "Hana" she squeaked, mitsuomi smiled as hanataro ran up, "meyrin...please be careful" he stated. Mitsuomi patted his shoulder, "Its ok...i'll take over...thanks Hanataro" he smiled. Mitsuomi headed outside to garden with meyrin in his arms, "lookie daddy...lookie...brother" meyrin squeaked. Mitsuomi looked to see Mitsukuni talking with Maiyu, "Yo..." he shouted, they looked and waved. Mitsuomi approached them, "hello...mitsuomi...hello...cutie" maiyu smiled, meyrin waved backed. Maiyu waved bye as she left, "so whats up kiddo?" mitsuomi asked, "not much...just getting some herbal medicine for one of the squad members" he replied. Meyrin squirmed in mitsuomi's arms and she got into her brothers arms, "hey..little bit" he smiled.

"wuv you brother" she smiled. Mitsukuni kissed her cheek, "wuv you too" he grinned. Mitsuomi smiled watching, "only ones missing are Isane and yuki" he thought.

***Karakura town***

Reina and her team arrived in Karakura, "alrite be on guard...the report said near the high school" she stated. The seven person team saluted and started seaching the area. The sky was cloudy on the verge of rain, "not a trace...maybe we should go see Mr Urahara" reina thought. Reina is shook from thought by the disapprence of two of her teams reiatsu, she flash stepped to the area to find them on the ground in a park. Reina knelt down checking their pulses, "both dead but how" she thought, "3rd seat Haruno" one squad member shouted. The remaining five member arrived, "what killed them?" one asked.

"I don't know but be sharp" she ordered. Reina stood and looked around, when a shadow engulfed her, she turned to see a fist baring down. Reina dodged the fist as it created a two foot wide crater, "Damn...I missed" a voice echoed. The smoke cleared and revealed a seven foot tall man with a white bone on his enlarged left arm, he wore white pants and black boots with a white vest, "you missed Bixslow but they are weaklings" a second voice uttered. Reina and the others drew their swords as a woman stepped from behind Bixslow, "Sorry Katja" he replied. Katja wore white and black jumpsuit that stopped below her knees, it was zipped down revealing her breasts and she had long red hair. Katja flicked her red hair, "Who are you?!" reina shouted. Katja only snickered, "Can't you tell...we're arrancar..." she replied. The others gasped, "Arrancar but how...the only ones we know of are the former espadas and their fraccions" reina stated. Katja laughed even more, "those fools were weak...we are much stronger than them" she smirked, Bixslow raised his left arm and charged. Reina stood firm but her team was afraid, "Stand firm!" she shouted, bixslow drove his fist into the ground and creating a fissure. Reina lept upward with team, "Entangle...Benigumo!" she recited, her blade turned into a scimitar, she swung wide but the bladed whip had no effect on him. Bixslow jumped and vanished with sonido, reina searched but didn't sense him. Bixslow appeared above her and fired a cero but reina deflected it, one team member was not so lucky and was killed by the cero. The four remaining were in disarry, Katja pulled a blade from between her breasts and joined the battle.

***Soul Society***

Isane walked through the fourth division when she saw her daugther followed by hisana, "Yuki...Hisana" she waved. Yuki lit up and hugged her mom, "Hey..just looking for Dadd...I mean Taicho" she stated.

"Its ok..your dad is here but he's hiding his reiatsu" Isane assured. Hisana looked around, "He's in the garden with your brother and Meyrin" she stated, the trio headed to garden and found them. Meyrin jumped from her brother's lap and ran to her sister, "Sister...Mama" she squealed. Yuki picked her up, "Hey pretty" she crowed.

"Hi meyrin" hisana smiled. Mitsuomi and mitsukuni walked up, "hello dear and you two" he smiled, "Taicho...we finished our training for today" both girls stated. Mitsuomi smiled, "alrite...now...head to the training grounds and help asuka and give the new recruits a tour" he stated.

"Hai" both replied. Mitsuomi's stomach started to growl with caused him to blush, "daddy hungree" meyrin said.

"Yep...Lets eat some ramen" he smiled. The kids shouted and they headed to have a ramen eating contest, Isane could only laugh seeing how childish her husband can be.

***Reina vs katja and bixslow***

Reina despartly dodged the combined attacks of Katja and Bixslow, she swung wide but katja dodged, "having trouble honey..." katja mocked. Reina lept back landing, "I need to escape " she thought, looking to fallen teamates. The entire team was lying dead around her, all of them stood no chance against them. Bixslow slammed his fist into ground again creating a fissure, reina dodged upward but katja was waiting and slashed across her back. Reina screamed as she landed, bixslow fired a cero from the front and katja from behind. Reina sidesteps the blast but it throws her several feet. Bixslow leaps upward and slams his huge fist into reina left arm breaking the arm. Reina lets a huge wail as she clenches the broken arm. Katja kicks reina in the gut causing her to spit blood, "guess its over...kill her bixxy" katja states. Bixslow grabs reina by the neck, "sorry...must kill you now...little soul reaper" he utters. Reina gasps for air as bixslow squeezes with his right hand, "Enough...Lay her on the ground Bixslow" a voice commands. A man appears with long black hair and wearing a black pants and a white coat, bixslows obliges and drops reina. Reina lanquishes on the ground, "Ryuma...why did you come?" katja asks. Ryuma looks at reina, "She will deliver the message...so she needs to live" he calmly states. Another figure appeared, "Lord Ryuma...I sense another presence...its coming" he states. Ryuma turns to a man with long shoulder length blue hair dressed in a white suit, "I see...very well...Katris" ryuma replies. Katris bows and takes his next to Katja and Bixslow, "now to you..ms...Deliver this message to you leaders tell them..that we will come for our master very soon...The flames of War will burn once more...We will bring destruction to the Soul Society" he explains. The four arrancar vanish in a buzz of sonido and as reina slips into darkness, she spots a black cat.

***Soul Society***

Mitsuomi walks back to his division when a hell butterfly floats in front of him, it lands on his finger, "Attention All Captains report to an emergency meeting" the message states. Mitsuomi scratches the back of his head, "What could this be about" he thought, flashstepping to the meeting hall. Mitsuomi arrived as the other captains filed in, Asuka stood by door waiting, "Captain...any ideas about this meeting?" she asked. Mitsuomi shook his head as they took his place next to Captain Komamura, mitsuomi pulled up his hood covering his face. The Soutaicho slammed his cane, 'I call this meeting to order" he booms.

"Two hours ago a team sent by Captain Kiriyu was dispatched to the world of the living to investigate...strange reiatsu signatures" he added. The other Captains listened intently, "About fifteen minutes ago I recieved a message from Yoruichi Shihouin...that entire team was wiped out except for Reina Haruno" yamamoto exaplained. Mitsuomi clenched his left fist hearing the news, the others murmured amongst themselves, "Soutaicho...do we know who attacked them?" asked Unohana.

"No we do not but Haruno said they were arrancar before she lost consciousness" yamamoto replied. Asuka looked to her captain, who was trying to maintain his composure, "Captain Kurosaki...I want you to the head to Karakura town...confirm her story...Captain Kiriyu and Captain Hitsuguya are to head to Hueco Mundo to speak with the remaining Espada and confirm their movements...The rest of you return to your divisions and keep vigilant" yamamoto ordered.

The Captains saluted and headed off, "captain...this is horrible" whispered asuka.

"I know...inform their families and the squad" he replied. Mitsuomi walks silent, "Mitsuomi" a voice stated. Mitsuomi turned to see Ichigo, "are you ok?" ichigo asked.

"I lost my men..i'm hurting but i need to be focused" he replied. The pair walked in silence followed by their wives, "rukia..i'm so worried..." Isane whispered.

"I how you feel...I'm a mother too and our children may be fighting but I know in my heart that those idiots in front of us will protect them...Isane we are not just mothers we are fierce lioness who will protect our cubs tooth and nail" rukia stated, "Right" Isane added with confindence. Mitsuomi, Ichigo and Toshiro arrived at the main Senkai gate and headed to Karakura from there mitsuomi and toshiro would go the hueco mundo.

***Karakura town***

A senkaimon opened in front of Urahara Shoten and the three captains exited, "ahh welcome" kisuke greeted. The foursome headed inside to see reina, "has she woken up?" mitsuomi asked.

"Hai...a few minutes ago" kisuke replied. Reina sat with her left arm in a sling and bandaged back, when the door slide open, "Captains" she stated, bowing. Toshiro and Ichigo sat and Mitsuomi stood leaning on the door frame, "Haruno what happened?" toshiro asked. Reina sat silent, "Well...Sir...when we arrived we headed to where the traces were found...after several minutes two squad members were killed...When I found them...I was attacked by two arrancars..both were strong...they routed us...Then two more showed...one stated that they will come for their master" she explained. The trio looked at each other, "anything else Ane?" mitsuomi asked.

"Well..its seemed strange these arrancar were dressed in black and white but in normal human clothes" she replies. Ichigo and mitsuomi looked at each other, "alrite...ane...ichigo will take you back...Toshiro and I are going to Hueco mundo" he stated. Reina nodded as they left, yoruichi stood outside as mitsuomi approached. Mitsuomi smiled, "Hello Lady Yoruichi" he stated.

"Good to see you...Sorry about your men" she replied.

"Yea...but it seems that a battle coming" he replied. Toshiro appeared next to him, "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Hai..Hai" mitsuomi smirked, performing several rapid hand signs. The garganta opened and the pair jumped in heading to Heuco Mundo.

***Hueco Mundo***

The garganta opened near Las Noches and the two captains leaped out, several hollows tried to make a move but their powers scared them off. They reached the gate to find three girls guarding the gate, "Halt!" one shouted, she had blue hair. Mitsuomi smirked but Toshiro was serious, "We need to speak to The third espada" toshiro stated. The dark skinned girl looked angry, "No way soul reapers" she retorted, the third girl stood silent with her sleeve covering her mouth. Toshiro seemed more upset but mitsuomi stopped him, "easy..we're in their territory" he whispered. Mitsuomi raised his hand to his cheek, "Ladies...we come in peace...We would like to speak to your mistress" he stated. The trio looked him over, "Sun-Sun...you ever seen this guy before?" appaci asked.

"No...but he seems very girlish" she replied. Mila rose looked him, "He seems odd...were you at the winter war?" she asked.

"Yea..I kicked Yammy's ass" he smirked. The three looked at each other and laughed, "Big deal...So leave" appaci barked.

"Sorry but can't...we need to speak with your mistress" he replied, spiking his reiatsu.

The ground started to shake, "Now look..I didn't come all this way for nothing...Lets us in or..I'll blast my way in and find her myself" mitsuomi smirked. The trio drew their weapons ready to strike, "Thats enough Girls...stand down" a voice echoed. The trio turned to see none other than the 3rd Espada Tia Harribel, "Yes ma'am" they replied. Tia looked the captains over, she recognized toshiro but not mitsuomi, "Why have you come?" she asked. Toshiro cleared his throat, "earlier today..we detected high class arrancar reiatsu in the world of the living...a team was dispatched and were wiped out...the only witness said the arrancar were powerful" he explained. Tia stood silent with her arms folded, "How does this pretain to us?" she asked.

"Did Sosuke have any other highly powerful arrancar besides the Espada?" mitsuomi asked. Tia looked him over, "he's powerful its similar to the soul reaper who fought grimmjow...its like he's an Espada himself" she thought.

"No..Aizen never spoke of such things...but tell me do have the powers of a hollow...your reiatsu is dense and darkly powered...are you just a regualr shinigami?" she asked. Mitsuomi smiled darkly, "Nah..not me...I do possess hollow powers but mine's a bit different" he smirked, removing his left glove and hood. Tia stared at his hollowfied features, "my powers come the fact that my great grandfather was a hollow but not just any hollow...a Vasto Lorde" he grinned. Tia's eyes narrowed and her fraccion were shocked, "I never knew this...no wonder" thought toshiro.

"I've anwsered your question...Now leave" tia stated. Mitsuomi smirked and waved as they left hopping into a garganta, "Lady harribel...that shinigami?" they asked.

"Be mindful of him...he is very cunning" tia stated, returning inside.

***Soul Society***

Mitsuomi and Toshiro arrived back in the seireitei, "do you think she was telling the truth?" toshiro asked. Mitsuomi walked in silence, "yea she did...sosuke never did trust them and he did betray her..so she'd have no reason not lie but...I could tell...she really hates him" he stated. Toshiro nodded and flashed to his division and mitsuomi did the same. Mitsuomi entered the 5th to the sad faces of his squad members, "Minna...now I know you've all heard...we must be strong and not let their deaths be in vain...lets us grow stronger and face the coming storm with honor" mitsuomi stated. The squad stood at attention, "Yes Sir" they resounded. Mitsuomi headed to his office followed by asuka, yuki and hisana, "daddy...what happened?" yuki asked, as he sat down. Mitsuomi sighed, "today we lost seven good men and women...to an enemy...we know nothing about" he stated. Yuki and hisana gasped, "Captain..what can we do?" asuka asked.

"all we can do is wait" he replied. The trio nodded and left to continue their duties, "_A storm is coming...are you prepared...maybe you should tell them...you can't keep it a secret forever_" zetsuei stated.

"they will just worry for nothing" he thought, opening his top to reveal that pale white skin had spread from his arm and into his left shoulder and to his chest.

***One week Later***

Reina sat in her hospital room reading her reports, despite being injured and having a broken arm. She continued her duties none the less, the door opened revealing yuki and hisana, "Ms reina..we have the reports you wanted" hisana stated. Reina nodded and handed them the reports she was forwading, "take this to mitsu-nii" she replied.

"Auntie Reina...those arrancar..were they strong?' yuki asked. Reina sat silent thinking about that horrible day, "they were strong...at least Captain Class reiatsu but the leader...he was way stronger and was eerily calm" she stated. Yuki and hisana gasped hearing this, "don't worry mitsu-nii will stop them" reina replied. Mitsuomi sat in office as yuki and hisana entered, "captain...here are the reports" hisana stated. Mitsuomi looked at the papers and placed them on his desk, "daddy...when do think those arrancar attacked?" she asked. Mitsuomi leaned back in chair, "who knows" he replied and the girls looked at him curious, "you don't seem worried taicho" hisana asked. Mitsuomi smiled but stopped when he felt a strange reiatsu, the three headed outside and saw the sky and it appeared that it had black dots. Yuki and Hisana gasped, when they saw hollows started to pour out and attacked.

***Same time***

Mitsukuni sat on the roof of the Squad two main building, when saw the black dots, "what in the world" he thought. Soifon appeared next to him, "Kiriyu...send out the hell butterflies..." she ordered. The alarm sounded all over the Seireitei as the squad prepared for battle. The Soutaicho ordered full release and ordered the complete destruction of the enemy. Mitsuomi stood in front of his assemibled squad, "Minna...the enemy has come...You are to defend this area...Asuka will be your commander...Kiriyu...Kurosaki and I will head to Squad four...Show them no mercy" he ordered. The group shouted and took their places, the trio flash stepped to squad four, "daddy..do you sense the arrancar?" asked yuki but mitsuomi stayed silent. The trio arrived and headed to the main grounds. Isane stood outside as they approached, "Mom...where's meyrin?' yuki asked, concerned. Isane pointed inside, "she's with reina" she stated, "Unohana Taicho has started preparing and I'm prepared to fight as well" she added. Mitsuomi placed his right hand on her shoulder, "Hon...You do what you do best and save lives...I'll handle the fighting" he stated, kissing the side of her head.

***Squad Two***

Mitsukuni lept skyward dealing death to hollow after hollow, "how could they slip in?" he thought. The hollows charge but mitsukuni's skill proved more than the hollows could match, he turned to see fellow squad members fighting and even his Captain. A few meters above the seireitei, four figures watched. Katja stared at the battles all around them, "Mmm...its exciting...very soon..Lord Aizen will be free" she giggled. Bixslow watched and was ready to join, "Ryuma...I wanna fight?" he asked. Katris stood silent but showed he also ready to test the measure of the GoteiJusantai. Ryuma stood with his arms behind his back, "Bixslow...you will have your fun...Now you may choose your opponents...Kill them All" he stated. Bixslow thumped his chest and vanished, Katris headed to west via sonido. Katja walked next to Ryuma, "does no one suit your fancy?" she asked.

"We Shall see" he replied. Katja smirked and vanished heading towards squad two, Ryuma headed off in the opposite direction. Mitsukuni dodged left as he sliced the head off of a hollow, when he felt a huge reiatsu. Mitsukuni turn barely dodging a blood red cero, "ohh..you move nice..little boy" a voice echoed. Mitsukuni turned to the voice and saw a beautiful woman with red hair and a revealing white dress with thigh high black boots, he saw what looked like bone fragment in the form of a necklace. Katja looked him over, "So..little boy...you will be my plaything for now" she smiled. Mitsukuni's eyes narrowed, "Don't underestimate me..Lady" he stated, taking a hirazuki stance.

***Squad 13***

Ichigo stood upon the roof of the barracks with zangetsu laying on the roof, around him the others were dealing with the hollows. Ichigo had already sent rukia and sano to squad four and ukitake headed to squad eight despite his illness, he wanted to help in any way. The hollows buzzed around him but with quick leap, dealt them a quick end. A figure appeared behind him causing ichigo to whip around, "I am Katris..you will be my opponent" he stated, drawing his sword. Ichigo took his stance, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki Acting JusanBantai Taicho and I accept" he responded. Bixslow fought his way throught seireitei, "no fun but plenty to kill" he stated, landing. Several soul reapers appeared around him but bixslow tore through them like nothing. Bixslow continued his rampage unabbetted but he was not having fun.

***Squad Four***

Mitsuomi stood atop the pillar near the hospital, while yuki and hisana were on the ground. The hollows hadn't made it to them but were drawing near, suddenly a swarm of about fifty appeared in mass. Yuki and Hisana drew their sword, "Leave it to me!" mitsuomi shouted, removing his left glove. Mitsuomi bit into his left thumb drawing blood and raised the hand, yuki and hsana watched as he charged a cero but when his blood mixed with the baseball size dark purple cero. The cero grew five times it size and bolts of light refracted in different directions and finally lost it shape. Mitsuomi grinned wide, "Gran Rey Cero" he uttered, the cero exploded forward like a missile cracking the pillar and kicked up dust. The cero found its target obliterating the hollows in a massive explosion, several squad four members ran outside including Isane. The smoke dissiapted and no traces of the hollows remained, yuki and hisana stared in shock as mitsuomi appeared next to them. Hisana sheath her sword, "that cero was different..why?" she asked.

"Its called gran rey cero...Ichigo told me about it from when he fought grimmjow" he explained. Mitsuomi turned to the north, "Yuki...Hisana...stay here..I'll be back" he stated, vanishing. Yuki tried to protest but he was gone, Isane saw him leave and swore he had a smirk.

Ryuma walked the similar paths in the opposite direction his comrades, he looked up and saw someone sitting on the wall but he ignored the person walking past. The person snickered, "How rude...you show up unannounced and trash the place" he stated. Ryuma stopped in his tracks.

"We did give warning" he replies.

"So you did" the person smirked, leaping down with hood falling off. Ryuma turned to Mitsuomi, "judging by your clothes...you're a Captain" ryuma stated and mitsuomi slightly chuckled, "true and judging by you...arrancar" he smirked. Ryuma wore white pants and shoes with a buttoned up black vest and a long white coat and gloves, "I'm curious...your pals are making alot noise but you...you stayed just enough under the radar" mitsuomi stated, lighting a cigarette and crossing his arms. Ryuma only stared, "but you managed to find me" he repiled, flicking his black hair back and revealing a bone fragment in the form of a ear ring.

(**The Vociferous remix...Prelude to Calamity...Music Junkies) **

Mitsuomi and Ryuma only stared niether flinching, their reiatsu slightly rising and kicking up small rocks, "you're quite strong" ryuma stated, "You too" mitsuomi smirked. Mitsuomi noticed several hollows charging from behind him and Ryuma noticed several soul reapers from behind him. Mitsuomi and Ryuma spiked their reiatsus and from his back, ryuma fired a blue cero killing the soul reapers. Mitsuomi stood motionless acting with his quicksword and killed all the hollows, "Arrancar...what do ya say..we stop the grinning and get down to business" mitsuomi smiled, pointing his cigarette. Ryuma smirked slightly, "lets duel elsewhere" he replied, as the two vanished. Mitsuomi and Ryuma appeared above Sokyoku Hill, "Lets get to it" mitsuomi smirked, "Lets...now which do you prefer...ground or air?" ryuma asked. Mitsuomi smiled, "grounds good..I'm a ground kinda guy" he replies.

"I see...will you prefer burial or cremation...daisies or tulips" ryuma stated. Mitsuomi chuckled, "Lets leave that to that to the winner" he replied, as they landed. Mitsuomi and Ryuma stood face to face both poised to test their limits.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N...NEXT CH WILL HAVE THREE FIGHTS AT ONCE...STAY TUNED AND ENJOY**

**PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N...CH3...IS LIVE...SIT BACK...READ...AND REVIEW...

_zanpakuto_

DISCLAIMER...I DONT OWN BLEACH OR MUSIC USED

* * *

CH..3

***Sokyoku Hill***

(**Song playing...Links 2 Dry 4(very clear mix)...tatu & rammstein**)

Mitsuomi stood across from Ryuma as both of their reiatsus collided causing the wind to pick up. Ryuma drew a sword from his waist and brought the hilt to his right shoulder. Mitsuomi drove his boot into the ground as he charged forward, their blades collided creating several shockwaves as they vanished. Their movements are almost unseen with only white streaks from their coats and the rumbling of the sword impacts. Mitsuomi skidded in air as ryuma charged with several rapid swing but mitsuomi dodged and countered with a wide slash. Ryuma spun downward as mitsuomi dove after him. Ryuma swings upward but mitsuomi sidesteps and spins landing on the ground. Ryuma fires a blue cero towards him but mitsuomi dodges using hado number fifty eight Tenran to blow himself out of the path of the explosion. Mitsuomi charges skyward as the sparks fly from each sword impact, ryuma swings a side slash as mitsuomi skips back. Mitsuomi charges with a horitzontal upward slash but ryuma vanishes, mitsuomi lands as ryuma seems to have vanished. Mitsuomi looks arounds and fires a shakkaho but again ryuma vanishes, "alrite..he's good...settle down are you won't sense him" he thought, assuring himself. Ryuma flashes behind him and fires a cero, mitsuomi blocks but the blast pushes him back. Mitsuomi skids across ground coming to a halt, as he raises his reiatsu and with a yell deflects the cero skyward. Ryuma lands on the sokyoku stand as mitsuomi looks up with a smirk, "confident man...but for how long" ryuma thought. (**song ends**)

***Squad Two***

Mitsukuni skids backward dodging Katja's wide swing, "you're pretty good..little boy" she smiles, firing a bala. Mitsukuni flashes in and out of sight dodging the balas, katja giggles charging swinging precise slashes. Mitskuni charges with a vertical upward slash but katja deflects his swing and counters with a downward slash, "nice movements little boy" she mocks. Mitsukuni flares his blue reiatsu, "i'm no boy...I'm Mitsukuni Kiriyu" he states. Katja grins wide, "oh...well...My name is Katja Arcana Espada No 02" she stated. Mitsukuni's eyes widen, "espada" he thought but before he could retort. Katja swung a downward slash to his chest from his left side cutting off his arm. Katja snickered as he gurgled blood but stopped when his body vanished, "over here" a voice said. Mitsukuni appeared behind her with just his left sleeve gone and toketsu ryu released, "ohh..clever boy" she smirked.

***Ichigo vs Katris***

Ichigo skids back dodging Katris wide swing, "you have good instincts" katris stated. Ichigo charged a blue getsuga but katris dodged firing an orange cero. Ichigo and katris flashed in and out of sight, "he's tough...definitely like an espada" ichigo thought. Katris said few words as they fought, "tell me captain...are you the one who fought lord aizen?" he asked. Ichigo skips back, "I am...tell me your name espada" he retorted. Katris raises three fingers, "I'm Katris Monev...Espada 03" he replies. Ichigo charges vanishing but appearing behind katris, "your skill have improved but" katris states, swinging overhead but ichigo dodges. Katris charges as their blades meet again, "tell me captain..who is the fool facing Lord Ryuma?" he asked. Ichigo pushes katris back slightly, "his name is mitsuomi kiriyu...squad 5 captain" he replies. Katris charges a cero but ichigo dodges left firing a sokatsui, "we know a great deal about the goteijusantai but nothing of this kiriyu" katris states. Ichigo fires another getsuga, "he fought the zero espada yammy" he states. Katris chuckles slightly, "then my fears were misplaced...Lord Ryuma is worlds above Yammy" he states, causing ichigo to slightly gasp.

***Mitsuomi vs Ryuma***

Mitsuomi stared up at Ryuma as he glared down, "i'm curious...your reiatsu is higher than the espada that I fought in the winter war...and he was the zero espada" mitsuomi questioned. Ryuma smiled slightly, "you're correct...but the espada with exception of aaronerio arruruerie were of the second generation...We however are of the third generation" ryuma explained. Mitsuomi started to chuckle, "I see...thats why you look so human...but tell me..why didn't sosuke use you in the war?' mitsuomi questioned. Ryuma arched an eyebrow, "we were created at the time of the war but our orders were to remain in the shadows" ryuma replied. Mitsuomi tilts his head, "if thats the case why wait so long?...was it to lull us into sense of peace then strike at our most vulnerable" he stated. Ryuma flicked his hair, "good strategy..is it not?...you all have let your skills diminish in these past years...nothing will stop us from releasing Lord Aizen" he stated. Mitsuomi softly chuckled, "he's only half right" he stated.

"Tell me arrancar...outta of the four of you..I take it the guy causing trouble near squad nine is the weakest...the guy fighting Ichigo..is three...the woman fighting my son...is two...making you top dog" mitsuomi smirked. Ryuma clapped his hands, "quite asute soul reaper Captain" he stated. Mitsuomi scrunched his face, "I have a name...Gobantai Taicho..Kiriyu Mitsuomi" mitsuomi stated, with a grin. Ryuma chuckled, "my apologies...then allow me to introduce myself...I am Ryuma Ixos...Espada 01" he stated, pointing his sword at mitsuomi.

(**Song playing...Boom...Nelly**)

The area started to become heavy with reiatsu, "now I will honor you Kiriyu..by giving you a sample of my power" ryuma stated, as his blue reiatsu started to flicker. Mitsuomi tilted zetseui downward bringing the hilt to his right shoulder, "zetseui awaken" he uttered. Zetseui responded releasing as mitsuomi purple black reiatsu flared, the area shook under their powers. Mitsuomi smiled and ryuma glared as mitsuomi vanished appearing above swinging downward. The blades collided like a thunderclap, throwing sparks as their blades scraped against each other. Mitsuomi vanished again landing on the other end of the sokyoku stand, their blades met again giving off slight shockwaves. The blades scraped back and forth but with a flick their wrist as the blade rounded each other, they were jarred from the hands spinning upward. Mitsuomi threw a straight left punch to ryuma'a jaw but he counter with a right cross. Mitsuomi staggers back catching zetsuei as ryuma caught his sword, "Kaze Rakurai ryujin Odori(**wind lightning dragon dance**)" mitsuomi recited, sending a gust of electrified wind knocking ryuma of the stand. Ryuma landed firing several blue balas as mitsuomi charged him but he flashed in and out of sight dodging, "Tsuchi Kaen Ryu no Odori!(**earth flame dragon dance**)" mitsuomi shouted, striking the ground. Several flaming wrapped earthern spikes fired at ryuma but he countered firing several balas. Mitsuomi and Ryuma charged through the smoke as their blades collided again creating a crater, they were face to face with foreheads nearly touching, "impressive Kiriyu" ryuma smiled and mitsuomi smiled wide, "same to you" mitsuomi smirked. (**song ends**)

***Squad Four***

Yuki could sense fighting all around her, "my brother and dad are fighting...maybe I should help them" she thought. Hisana walked up, "worried...I am too...my dad's fighting...but the captain taught us that this battle" she stated. When they both felt a surge of reiatsu coming from sokyoku hill. They turned to see two auras clashing, "its mitsu-nii" a voice said. Yuki and Hisana turned to see Reina walking up her arm in sling but dressed for combat, "auntie reina...you're still injured" yuki questioned. Reina tap her shoulder with her sword, "true but...I can't sit idly by" she stated.

"she's right" another voice stated. The trio turned to see Rukia and Isane with their Lt badges showing proudly on their arms, "if the need arises...we will draw our swords and defend our home" rukia stated, confindently. Isane nodded and the other followed suit, "Ok!" they shouted, from the doorway stood unohana with a smile, "very true" she thought.

***Mitsukuni vs Katja***

Mitsukuni skids back firing a soukatsui but katja counters with a bala, "kaze no kori" he recites. A blast of frozen wind charges katja, "foolish boy" she smirks, firing a cero but it freezes hitting the wind. Mitsukuni raises toketsu ryu skywards, "Dragonstrike!" he shouts. Katja charges a cero as the blast charges her. The cero and dragonstrike connect exploding but mitsukuni flashes behind, "kaze no kori" he recites. Katja tries to counter but is frozen soild by the frozen wind, "_good move_" a voice stated.

"thanks toketsu but its not over" mitskuni thought. Mitsukuni clenched his sword tight as he sensed the battles around him, "dad's on the hill fighting the leader...i'm amazed yuki hasn't gotten involved" he thought. Toketsu mentally nodded, "_you're twins...you can speak without talking...so you know what your sister is thinking...she wants to help your father...as do you_" toketsu stated, "true but...the battle is here...besides we'd only get in dad's way" he thought.

"_quite true_" toketsu repiles. Mitsukuni is shook from his conversation by an increase of reiatsu and looks to see the frozen ice shatter revealing an upset katja, "you got me soaking wet boy...time to give you a proper spanking" she smirked. Katja tilted her blade horizontal, "Bind...Viuda Roja(**red widow**)" she recited.

(**song playing...Nube negra bleach ost**)

The sword billows webs surrounding Katja's body, her red reiatsu blanketed the area as mitsukuni shielded his eyes. The light died down revealing Katja in her resurreccion, her body was completly changed. The lower half of her was that of a spider with with her upper body cover in white bone with clawed arms but her face unchanged, "now little boy...punishment time" she grinned. (**song ends**)

***Ichigo vs Katris***

Bixslow senses katja's release and releases his resurreccion, his body bulges and he goes twenty feet tall with huge white boned arms and white cover his face like bandages. Ichigo skidded to halt as he sensed their increases in reiatsu, "this is bad two of them have released" he tought. Ichigo looked up narrowly dodging katris wide swing, "you seem lost in thought..do not fear..I will not release" he states. Ichigo flexes his reiatsu, "can I ask why?" he asks. Katris raised his hands, "their is no need...those two enjoy battle...I however do not...people like them..are tantamount to animals" he states. Katris charges with a horizontal swing but ichigo blocks, "i perfer refined tastes...my time in the human world has refined me into a sophisticated arrancar...fighting you is allowing me to past the time" he states. Ichigo huffs swinging but katris dodges, "refined...ha...even if you clean a pig of its mud..its still a pig" he smirks.

***Mitsuomi vs Ryuma***

**(song playing...bleed the sky...reveille)**

Mitsuomi and Ryuma flash in and out sight leaving only slight after images and shockwaves. Ryuma skids to halt sensing katja and bixslow releases, "not wasting time" he thought. Mitsuomi swung wide but ryuma vanished, "mitsukuni be smart kiddo" he thought, "so ryuma..will you release?" he asked. Ryuma chuckled, "my release would leave you powerless...why not use your bankai?" he asked. Mitsuomi swung left but ryuma dodged and countered but both quickly landed, "no need just yet..because you're playing with me" mitsuomi smiled. Ryuma removed his coat, "so are you any different?" he asked. Mitsuomi slicked his hair back, "well that depends on who i'm fighting" mitsuomi smirked. Ryuma chuckled softly, "Well then Captain...Lets put it to the test...you release your bankai..i'll use my resurreccion" ryuma stated. Mitsuomi started to laugh, "alrite espada..I'll try not to disappoint you" he grinned, raising zetseui skyward. Mitsuomi's reiatsu swirled, "Bankai...Kurai Heiki Zetsuei!" he shouted and the wind picked up and lightning struck. The smoke cleared revealing the menacing black sycthe wrapped in chain, "you know...I may be the only soul reaper who truly fits the motif of the grim reaper...Now Ryuma...you turn" mitsuomi stated, pointing the lagre scythe blade at him. Ryuma smirked sheathing his sword as the area became heavy with reiatsu, "Gran Demonio(**Grand demon**)" he recited and the wind picked up again as his blue reiatsu swirled. Mitsuomi grinned as he raised his reiatsu, all over the seireitei others felt their powers. The smoke cleared revealing ryuma now sporting a black tail with white armor on his chest and arms with a single horn on the side of his head with clawed feet and hands, his sword was just now a pair of blades and his right arm. Ryuma and Mitsuomi strolled forward face to face, "your move" mitsuomi smirked and ryuma tilted his head "of course" ryuma replies, vanishing. Ryuma lands a left punch to mitsuomi's gut then a elbow to this neck followed by a kick to his jaw and another kick to his back. Mitsuomi drags zetseui across the ground grinning, "oh you're good" he smirks. Ryuma crossed his arms, "its seems our powers are nearly equal...this will be interesting" he stated. (**song ends**)

***Squad Four***

Yuki and the others sense the releases of three of the four espada, "mitsuomi...mitsukuni..please be ok" Isane silently prayed. Reina stared at hill as she saw shockwave after shockwave, "mitsu-nii" she whispers. Hisana watches yuki paces back and forth, "yuki..it will be ok" she assures. Yuki stops in her tracks, "How can it?!..you're sensing what i'm sensing right?!...my brother and dad are fighting powerful foes" she states. Isane places a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder, "i'm worried too...but we need to be strong...and keep the faith" she states. Yuki tries to speak but a shockwave and blast of wind erupts from the sokyoku hill, shocking them all.

***Mitsuomi vs Ryuma***

**(Song playing...Day after Day..Haji's Kitchen)**

Mitsuomi charges through the smoke of ryuma's cero, "Hiryu Odori!" he shouts. The red flames charges like a missile but ryuma leaps upward, dodging the explosion. Mitsuomi flashes behind swinging wide slashing him in half but finds its an afterimage. Ryuma appears above but only meets another afterimage. Mitsuomi lands on the stand but sidesteps ryuma downward slash, they charge ceros as their reiatsu flare. The ceros collide exploding illumiating the sky in a violent gust of wind. Mitsuomi and ryuma land on the hill smiling, "impressive cero...Captain...nearly as strong as ours...I also saw you can use the Gran Rey Cero as well...but tell me can you use this cero" ryuma smirks, raising his left index and middle finger. Mitsuomi raises his scythe overhead as ryuma charges a black cero accented with blue, "this is a cero esclusive to the espada...Cero Oscuras" ryuma utters. The black cero charges mitsuomi like missile and he spins zetseui rapidly, "Kaosu" he utters, as zetseui changes into her halberd form. Purple energy swirls as the cero approaches, "Dragon Twister!" he bellows, slamming the the blade to the ground. The purple hurricane energy collides with the cero creating a huge explosion kicking up a huge plume of dust. Mitsuomi skips back but his eyes widen as ryuma is inches from him, "no way...he closed the gap that quickly" he thought. Ryuma swung upward slashing mitsuomi's chest but he was able to push back enough avoiding a fatal strike but ryuma countered with rapid fire left jabs to mitsuomi pushing him back. Mitsuomi dodges ryuma left cross kicking him skyward, mitsuomi flashes behind but ryuma vanishes, "you're better...much better" ryuma grins. Mitsuomi tilts his head, "then lets push this fight along" he smirks, wiping blood from his cheek. Mitsuomi and Ryuma charge like missile leaving impact after impact in the sky. Ryuma lands charging another cero oscuras but mitsuomi closes the gap swinging wide but its a trap. Ryuma appears next to him charging a cero oscuras as the one in front grins. Mitsuomi tries to dodge but three more ryumas appear surrounding him with each a cero oscuras, "goodbye captain" the ryumas uttered. Mitsuomi mouths something as the blast engulfs him creating a massive pillared explosion.

The fighting around the seireitei stops as the black explosion covers the sky, "thats where Captain Kiriyu was fighting" one random soul reaper states. Yuki stands shaking on the verge of tears, "daddy!...daddy!" she cries, vanishing, "yuki wait!" hisana shouts, giving chase. Reina and Rukia stand shocked, "is he?" rukia asks.

"No don't say that..mitsu-nii is tough" reina states, nearly crying. Isane stands clenching her chest, "Mommy!" a little voice shouts, she turns seeing meyrin running up. Isane picks her up, "mommy...where's daddy?" she asks.

"daddy...fighting honey...to save everyone" Isane assures. Meyrin looks around seeing the others, "like goku..mommy?" she asks.

"yes..just like goku" isane says, kissing her forehead. Yuki shunpos to the hill followed by Hisana, "daddy...please be alive" she thought.

"_yuki..you're not giving your dad credit...he's is a captain...but first and for most a warrior...trust in him_" Raimei states. Mitsukuni skids shaking, "what's wrong little boy...your papa went and died" katja mocked. Mitsukuni clenches his sword tighter, "Kiriyu...don't let her mock you...your boneheaded father isn't dead" a voice states. Mitsukuni turns to see Soifon behind him, "Captain..I..." he states.

"enough talk...Lets kill this intruder" she hisses. Katja starts giggling madly, "ohh...really...Captain" she smiles, flexing her red reiatsu.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N...CH 3 IS DONE...CLIFFHANGER...IS HE DEAD OR ALIVE...FIND OUT NEXT CH...

**PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N...CH4 IS UP..THIS CHAPTER THE FIGHTS ENDS..WHO WINS?...LETS FIND OUT..ALL READY IN PROGRESS

DISCLAIMER..I DON'T BLEACH OR MUSIC USED

_ZANPAKUTO_

_**HOLLOWMASK**_

**INNER HOLLOW**

* * *

CH4

Ryuma stares as the huge hole created by his five cero oscuras, "what a waste...well..a good fight captain" he states, turning on his heels to leave. Ryuma stops when two reiatsus appear behind him, he turns to see two soul reapers. One had long silver colored hair and the other had short black hair, "hold it" one hisses. Ryuma sighs, "are you here to avenge him...its futile" he states. Yuki clenches her sword tight, "it may be futile to you but to me its about duty..to my captain and to my father" she states. Ryuma chuckles, "I see...so you are his child...interesting" he smirks, flexing his reiatsu. Yuki and Hisana try to stand their ground, "foolish children...I'll erase you both" he states, raising his left hand charging another cero oscuras. Yuki and Hisana release their shikais, ready to attack but stop when a dark purple cero buzzes past them exploding behind ryuma.

(**song playing...Mitsuomi...Tenjou Tenge ost**)

Yuki turns to see someone slowly walking up from the crater, "_**damn..good thing...i'm quick on my feet..otherwise...i'd be ashes**_" the figure stated. Ryuma's eyes narrowed as the smoke cleared revealing the figure. The front of his top was gone with his pants and hoari tattered, his skin was white like snow with strange markings on the chest, his face was covered by a white faceless mask with a jagged purple vertical line over the left eye and a another crossing the face. Yuki and Hisana's eyes widen seeing him, "Daddy" yuki squeaks. Mitsuomi marches forward with zetsuei on his shoulder. Ryuma claps, "impressive captain..you continue to surprise me" he states but mitsuomi only glares as the mask chips away and his skin returns to normal. The wind billows his hoari as he stand before yuki and hisana, "I thought I told you to remain at sqaud four" he utters.

"I know but...daddy..I...I wanted to help" she whispers. Mitsuomi wraps an arm around her, "I know but..you'd only be in the way...I can't fight properly..if you're here" he whispers. Yuki starts to tear up, "but..but" she squeaks.

"I'm your Father!...Now listen...I'm ordering you to defend squad four...Now Go!" he shouts. Hisana places a hand on yuki's shoulder, "lets go" she states, yuki nods and the two shunpo away. Mitsuomi turns his attention back to Ryuma, "very fatherly...no need for her to witness you demise" he states.

"Don't you Dare underestimate me" mitsuomi utters, swiping his face and donning his mask. (**song ends**)

***Mitsukuni and Soifon vs Katja***

Mitsukuni senses his dad reiatsu, "yokkata" he thought.

"Told you..now focus" soifon orders. Katja snickers, "oh your papa is still kicking but no matter..ryuma has released" she states. Soifon charges with mitsukuni behind her but katja fires a cero oscuras. Soifon dodges as the cero explodes destroying several building. Mitsukuni appeared above katja, "DragonStrike!" he shouts as it connects with katja causing her to skid back nursing a bloody chest, "you amaze me boy" she sneers, firing web from her mouth. The webs grabs toketsu and she swings mitsukuni into a building. Soifon appears trying to land a homonka but katja spews webs, "haha...you funny like that captain" she sneers. Soifon struggles against the webs as katja stalks forward, "haha...so helpess" katja mocks but stops narrowly a blue electric blast. Mitsukuni appears back in the air cutting soifon free, "are you alrite..kiriyu?" she asks.

"Hai" replies, taking a kendo stance. Katja flashes in front of them, "so cute..shame I must peel your skin off" she grins, sadisticly.

***Ichigo vs Katris***

Ichigo glares at Katris who still refuses to release but is keeping up with him, "so am I a pig to you..such borish behavior" he states. Ichigo flashes above him swinging downward but katris dodges, countering with several rapid swings. Ichigo dodges but one catches his arm, katris ramps up his attacks but ichigo keeps up. Katris charges another cero but ichigo appears behind but katris vanishes appearing inches from ichigo firing the cero. The cero launches ichigo through a building, katris scans the building but narrowly dodges a black getsuga. The debris flew as ichigo flew up now using his bankai. The black cloak blew over his white hoari but the squad 13 symbol showed on the back of the black cloak. Katris glared as ichigo's reiatsu pushed him back, "interesting...your bankai..it seems I need to get serious...time to use my resurreccion" he states, grabbing his sheath. Ichigo flares his reiatsu blowing his coats, "about time" he whispers.

***Mitsuomi vs Ryuma***

(**song** **playing...Pride...Soil**)

Mitsuomi glares as ryuma smiles back, "_**that technique...you used was the Gemelos sonido combined with cero oscuras?**_" he asked.

"Quite perceptive...but that technique you used was impressive...you actually looked like a hollow" ryuma replies. Mitsuomi chuckles, "_**true..but now its useless..I can only do it once**_" he smirks.

"He's good...I need to be caution now" he thought. Mitsuomi points zetsuei at ryuma as it changes back into a scythe, "_**My turn**_" he utters. Mitsuomi sprints foward finally leaping upward swinging at ryuma but he blocks with his blade, sparks fly from the impact. A second ryuma appears but mitsuomi counters with a clone of his own, "clones" ryuma questions. Mitsuomi grins as two more clones appear from either side, ryuma dodges the twin cero but mitsuomi appears above, "_**Raikurai ryu Odori**_" he recites, as the lightning rains down. Ryuma skips back as a crack appears in his armor, "he is quite resourseful" he thought. Mitsuomi switches back Kaosu from Kurai randomly, "_**Dragon**_ _**Maelstrom**_" he bellows. The vortex misses ryuma who fires a cero into, causing the cero to spilt and fire everywhere. Mitsuomi and Ryuma charge once again, "only one chance" mitsuomi thought, as they draw closer. The movements seem to slow as the near, ryuma raised his blade as mitsuomi was only inches away, "I win" he whispers. Mitsuomi smiles as Mitsuomi appears above Ryuma, "_**Dragon Twister!**_" he shouts, as the attack collides with ryuma. The attack drives ryuma into the ground, "damn..he used the clone to throw me off" he thought. Mitsuomi skipped back as Ryuma lept from the crater bloody and nursing a broken arm, "impressive Captain" he smirks, as his reiatsu rises. Mitsuomi glares as ryuma smirks, "his reiatsu isn't falling but rising" he thought.

"I see...I'm impressed but Now its time to kill you..My Resurreccion has finally matured" he states. Mitsuomi's eyes narrowed, "_**matured...what do you mean?**_" he asks.

"My powers are have hit their peak thanks to you...you damaged me enough to use it" ryuma smirks, flexing his muscles.

(**song** **playing...Why...I O N**)

Ryuma blue reiatsu flares, "You should feel privileged..you will the first to witness this form..first you will see...then you will Die...Segunda Etapa" he grins. Mitsuomi's eyes widen as ryuma muscles flex and expand, he grunts as his muscles increase in mass. Ryuma legs crack the ground as the wind picks up. Mitsuomi sheilds his eyes as a second horn potruds from ryuma's head, his skin turns black and the blades shatter becoming curved spikes on his forearms and a lower mask cover his mouth. Mitsuomi blinked in shock, "man..he's huge" he states. Ryuma chuckled, "Yes...Now Die!" he howls, flaring his reiatsu charging forward. Mitsuomi flashes upward but ryuma on him with punch to the gut driving him into the Sokyoku stand. Ryuma uses a double axe handle sending mitsuomi to the ground below. Mitsuomi crashes but rolls out the way of ryuma's fist as it creates a crater, "still kicking" ryuma mocks. Mitsuomi jumps upward flaring his reiatsu as ryuma appears in front of him, mitsuomi flashes in and out but ryuma backhands him in the jaw. Mitsuomi tries another swing but ryuma dodges, mitsuomi skips back but runs into ryuma, "this is the power of a Captain...What a laugh" ryuma smirks. Mitsuomi shudders clenching Kaosu zetseui tight and swings but ryuma dodges landing another double axe. Mitsuomi flies like missile towards the ground below, ryuma fires several balas that drives mitsuomi past the hill to the ground. Mitsuomi staggers to his feet as ryuma drops down charging a missile, ryuma punches mitsuomi in the chest forcing him into a wall and another punch through four walls. Mitsuomi bounces off the ground landing facedown with zetsuei a foot from him. Ryuma sonidos behind mitsuomi grabbing his leg lifting him, "you were so confident before" he mocks.

"Are you even awake?" he adds.

(**Song playing...Ignored...I O N)**

Mitsuomi's eyes shoot open aiming his hands at ryuma, "_**Hado No63 Raikoho!**_" he shouts, the yellow blast crashes into ryuma. Mitsuomi front flips grabbing zetsuei, "_**Dragon Thunder Clap!**_" he shouts, the red thunder hits ryuma head on. Mitsuomi pants as his mask completly chips away but gasps as a hand grabs his face. Ryuma sprints forward with mitsuomi head in his hands dragging him, ryuma slams mitsuomi into the wall of a building. Mitsuomi spits blood as he looks up see another punch that collaspes the building on top of him. The building collaspes with a huge plume of smoke, several dozen birds caw as they fly away, "This is the fate of the powerless" ryuma utters, turning away. Ryuma walks away from the rubble, "now to retrieve Lord Aizen" he states but stops when he senses a dense reiatsu.

(**song** **playing...Trunks appears...bruce faulconer**)

Ryuma turns to see the rubble exploding, "How?" he thought, seeing mitsuomi. Mitsuomi glares as he slowly walks forward with zetseui clenched in his right, his right pants leg is gone and the left in torn, his hoari is half gone stopping just below his waist. Ryuma's eyes flicker in anger, "you just don't quit" he growls. Mitsuomi raises zetsuei, "_you're at your limit...any further..you could die_" zetsuei states. Mitsuomi smirks, "No guts..No glory" he whipsers.

"I know this might not stop him..but i'm gonna make him work for it" he adds.

(**song playing...Shut up-Go to hell...sengoku basara**)

Mitsuomi's reiatsu starts to flare, "I am the Lightning...The rain transformed" he recites, as his reiatsu surges. Zetseui transforms into the halberd, mitsuomi raises the blade high as it turns red and black electricity swirls around it. Ryuma readies him for the impending attack, "Its suicide" he thought. Mitsuomi spins zetseui rapidly as the area starts to heat up, "now you will feel hell" he hisses. Mitsuomi and ryuma sprint forward, "Dragon Infernal Maelstrom!" mitsuomi shouts, slamming zetsuei into the ground. A massive black and red flamed vortex engulfs them obilterating the area in a huge pillar of flame. (**song ends**)

**(song playing...Isshin Tenpuku Keikaku...Rurouni kemshi ost)**

Yuki and Hisana land on a building near squad four, "he was right..yuki...he asked us to protect our family...my little brother and your sister" hisana states.

"I know but..." yuki whispers. A massive surge of wind hits them as they turn, yuki and hisana gasps seeing the pillar of flame, "Daddy!" yuki shouts, shunpoing away followed by hisana. Isane, Rukia, Reina and others gasp seeing the pillar from squad four, "my dearest" Isane thought, as a tear fell down her cheek. Katja screams seeing the pillar, "Ryuma!" she shrieks vanishing. Mitsukuni sheathes his sword, "Dad" he whispers, seeing the pillar. Katris charges but vanishes leaving Ichigo dumbfounded and Bixslow sonidos sensing ryuma's reiatsu dip. Yuki arrives to the area to see desiated, a gray sky and scorched earth, she spots something glistenig but as she approaches, a white garb hits her in the face. Yuki gasps seeing the squad five symbol, "Daddy!" she shouts, she looks up and starts screaming. Hisana arrives, "yuki..yuki...whats wrong?" she asks but yuki only points. Hisana looks up shocked, "Captain!" she shouts, seeing mitsuomi with a tail wrapped around his neck. Mitsuomi hangs nearly lifeless, "that attack was impressive but it may have cost you your life...but you've earned a small amount of my respect" ryuma states. The smoke clears revealing on the upper half of him remaining, his legs, right arm and horns are gone. Mitsuomi slowly opens his eyes, "hahaha...I guess...but..you will regret not killing me" he smirks. Ryuma's eyes narrow as he tightens his grip but doesn't notice a flicker in mitsuomi left eye, "you still may..Captain" he replies. Katja and the others arrive, "ryuma..we need to get you out of here" she states. Ryuma senses and sees the others arriving below him. Ryuma sighs releasing mitsuomi, "goodbye Captain...I look forward to out next meeting...If you survive" he states. Katris opens a garganta and the four espada vanish inside, ryuma stares at the ground seeing yuki sobbing, "foolish" he thought, as the garganta snapped closed. (**song ends**)

Mitsuomi fell to the ground hitting with a thud as Ichigo and several others arrived, "Hisana!" ichigo shouted. Hisana turned running to her dad and hugging him, "you're ok" he whispered. Ichigo jumped in the crater, "he's alive but barely" he thought checking mitsuomi's pulse. Yuki dropped to her knees clenching his hoari as the tear flowed, "daddy" she cries. Mitsukuni and Soifon arrived followed by Captains Komamura, Kuchiki, Unohana and Isane with Rukia and Reina. Mitsukuni drops to one knee, "dad never loses" he whipsers, punching the ground. Isane places a hand on his shoulder, "I know it hurts but..this is the path he chose" she states. Captain Komamura leaps in the crater and lifts mitsuomi out off the hole gently placing him on the ground. Isane starts trying to heal him but is stopped by unohana, "we can't use kido in his condition..he's suffering from reiryoku exhaustion...we will have to wait till his reserves are restored...we must let him heal to normal means" she stated. Isane wiped a tear nodding, as Ichigo picked him up, "I got ya pal" he stated. Mitsukuni retrived zetseui, who was in two pieces. Hisana helps yuki to her feet as she sobbed, the other captain looked at each other shocked.

***World of the Living***

The four espada exit the garganta near a mountain in Japan, ryuma is carried by bixslow as they venture down a cave. Katris places his hand on a wall revealing a path to a huge mansion, it looks to the tia harribel lodging but smaller. Katja's eyes flicker as bixslow layes ryuma on a bed, his release is gone leaving him with no legs and one arm, "ryuma...damn the soul reaper" she hisses. Ryuma slowly stirs, "Sir...how do you feel?" katris asks.

"Tired but alive" ryuma whispers. Katja heads to the door, "Katja...do nothing rash" ryuma states.

"Hai" she replies. Katris and Katja meet in a room later that night, "ryuma is impressive..already healing..another day and he will be fine" katris states, sipping wine. Katja crosses her legs, "that boy i fought..his father was the one fighting ryuma...do you think he will survive" she states.

"Even if he does...he'll be weak...besides...he used all his power and still lost...that will damage his pysche" he replies. Ryuma slowly sits up seeing Bixslow sitting next to his bed, "you ok?" bixslow asks.

"Yes...a few more hours and i'll be walking...tell me did you have fun?" he asked. Bixslow looked up, "no...no fun...they were no fun at all" he huffed. Ryuma patted his head, "we''ll find you some fun" he assured and bixslow only chuckled.

***Seireitei***

Its been one month since the attack of the new espada, the goteijusantai have been on high alert but the esapda have made no moves. Ichigo walks through squad four heading to see mitsuomi, who hasn't woken up. Mitsuomi was taken to squad four after the fight, his injuries were severe not just with his reserves depleted, he had four broken ribs and a punctured lung and had to be intubated but was removed two weeks later. Ichigo opened the door seeing a constant sight, yuki was sitting next to his bed. Yuki looked up see him, "any change?" he asked.

"No...but he smiled earlier..he may wake soon" she stated. The door opened revealing the rest of the kiriyu clan. Yuki hugged her mom as mitsukuni held meyrin. Meyrin got down walking to the bed, "daddy smiling" she stated, the group surrounded his bed and saw just that, his signature smile. Yuki and Isane wiped a tear, "why don't we some some lunch..he's not going anywhere" ichigo stated. The group nodded and they head for a much needed meal.

***Mitsuomi's Inner World***

Mitsuomi sat upon his throne with zetseui and roku at his sides forming a triangle, "**you can't stop me...i'm growing stronger everyday...very soon my plans will begin**" roku states. Zetseui's eyes narrow, "_i won't let you...he will stop you again_" she states.

"**Really...my influence over him is growing..while yours wains...in the end this is his most ardent wish**" roku smirks. Mitsuomi sits silent with his head on his hand and his legs crossed, "**you see..he won't act against me...Soon your will won't reach him**" roku states. Roku stares at mitsuomi who only stares at an orb in front of him, which replays the fight, "**do not fear..very soon..you will be at peace**" roku states, rising and placing a finger on mitsuomi's forehead.

Mitsuomi eyes slowly open as he sits up, a nurse walks in seeing the look on his face and screams. Mitsukuni who had headed back to grab a book saw the nurse and walked in seeing mitsuomi sitting up with a hostile look on his face, his hair was slightly white and his eyes were the same hollowfied under his hair that covered his face slightly. Mitsukuni walks in, "go get unohana taicho" he stated.

"Dad you're finally..yokatta" he smiles but mitsuomi remains silent, "Dad?" he asks. Mitsuomi's eyes widen as his right eye returns to normal as he blinks, "mitsukuni?" he whispers but before they could talk. Yuki rushed in jumping into mitsuomi's lap, "daddy..daddy" she cries, mitsuomi smiles hugging her as Isane and meyrin return followed by unohana and ichigo. Isane kissed his forehead and meyrin added one as well, "thank goodness" Isane whispers.

"Hmm" mitsuomi smiles. Mitsukuni watches as unohana checks him and his mom and sisters dote on him, "what was that..it was like he was a different person" he thought.

To be Continued

A/N...CH4 IS DONE...READ REVIEW AND FAV...ALSO WHO DO YOU THINK IS MITSUOMI'S MOST ARDENT WISH?...

**PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N...CH5 IS HERE

DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR MUSIC USED

_Flashback_/_ZANPAKUTO SPEAK_

**HOLLOW SPEAK**

* * *

Ch5

***Squad 2***

Mitsukuni sat doing his paperwork but his thoughts were conflicted, "_what troubles you?_" toketsu asks.

"It was odd that look he had..it was something..i've never seen" he thought. Toketsu stayed silent, "_i am not sure...but...i sensed a great darkness in him_" he stated.

"True...i'm worried" mitsukuni thought. Mitsukuni finishes his work and decides to go see his dad, "maybe..i should ask him" he thought. Mitsuomi sat in his hospital room with his unmodifed hoari drapped over his shoulder and a novel in his hand. Mitsuomi looks up the door opens and mitsukuni enters, "hey dad..how ya feeling?" he asks.

"Still a lil weak but recovering...any word on those espada?" mitsuomi replies. Mitsukuni pulls up a chair, "none...captain soifon has been partroling karakura but no leads" he states.

"Figures...they've stayed hidden all this time" mitsuomi states. The father and son sit silent, "dad..i'm glad you're ok" mitsukuni whispers.

"Same...here..now give your old man a hug or are you to big" mitsuomi smirks. The pair share hug, "um..dad?" mitsukuni asks.

"Hmm?" mitsuomi replies but mitsukuni shakes his head, "never mind" he replies. Mitsukuni leaves his dad to his book, "_why not ask him_" toketsu asked and mitsukuni shook his head, "dunno" he replies. Isane came to visit later that day, "feeling better?" she asked.

"A little...when can I leave?" he asked.

"Tommorrow...we're going to karakura till you recover...the kids have been assigned as your protection...ohh urahara has a gigai for you that will speed up your recovery" she explains. Mitsuomi nods hugging his wife, "will you follow me..whatever path i choose?" he asks.

"Wherever it takes you...i'll be by your side" she whispers but doesn't notice the sinister smirk on his face.

***World of the Living***

A Senkaimon opens in front of Urahara Shoten with mitsuomi and family exiting, kisuke watched them with his fan drawn, "welcome home...your gigai is inside" he states. Mitsuomi enters the shop, "alrite this gigai will absorb excess reishi from the area and help you recover reserves..that will allow kido to finish healing you" kisuke states. Mitsuomi nods, "anything else?" he asks.

"No..whatever do you mean" kisuke replies. Mitsuomi glares then smirks, "alrite...catch you later" he smiles, kisuke smirks waving his fan. Isane and mitsuomi head home, while mitsukuni and yuki will arrive later, "i'm gonna take a nap" he says, heading upstairs. Isane makes meyrin lunch and has some some alone with her baby girl, "mommy...is daddy sick?" she asks.

"No honey..he's just tired" isane replies. Meyrin nods eating her ramen, "what about other daddy?" she then asks. Isane gasps slightly, "other daddy?" she asks. Meyrin points to her left eye, "other daddy..with the funny voice and gold eye" she replies.

"She knows about his hollow" isane thought.

"Honey..other daddy is tired too...um when did you see other daddy?" isane asks. Meyrin sits thinking, "don't remember" she smiles. Isane kisses her forehead, "its ok..next time tell mommy when you see him again?" she asks and meyrin nods smiling. Isane leaves meyrin playing with tai in his stuffed polar bear plushie, she walks to the bedroom peeking in to the room to see mitsuomi asleep with face buried in the pillow, "honey?..are you awake?" she asks.

Mitsuomi shuffles turning on his side and his left eye staring, "something wrong?" he asks.

"Um...its about your hollow" she replies. Isane sits on the edge of the bed, "what about him?" he asks.

"Meyrin said...well she asked..if you were sick but she also what about other daddy...could he be doing something?" she asks. Mitsuomi sits up, "he wouldn't dare...do you wanna ask him?" he replies, Isane turns nodding. Mitsuomi crosses his legs, closing his eyes and relaxes opening his left, "**something must be wrong...Hime...that You would wanna talk to me...don't tell me...mitsuomi has been violent with you**" he snickers. Isane gasps hearing the vocal change, "what have you been telling my child?...you monster" she states.

"**Nothing...she met me on her own..mitsuomi was asleep..so i borrowed his body for a few minutes..and cute little meyrin saw me...she is quite smart for someone so young...she knew the difference immediately...even called me other daddy...have no fear..she's..like my own**" roku explains. Isane looks him in the eye, "if you hurt my children or my husband..i'll find a way to seperate you two and kill you myself" she states.

"**Ohh...so dark..but do not forget...this is his body..hahaha**" he cackles. Mitsuomi sighs opening his right eye, "what did he say?" he asks.

"Nothing..he said meyrin met him...but I warned him" she stated. Mitsuomi chuckled stealing a kiss, "thats my fierce princess" he smiles, as they share another deeper kiss. Yuki and mitsukuni arrive home later that day to find their parents asleep in their bed with clothes everywhere, "did they?" he asks. Yuki blushes closing the bedroom door, "yea" she replies. Meyrin walks into the hall and yuki picks her up taking her back to her room. Tai jumps to the bed as they enter, "tai..did you hear anything?" yuki asks while holding meyrin's ears, "nothing much..we were playing" he replies. The twins sigh in relief that their baby sister was not exposed to naughty things as they put it, "take it...they were...you know..." tai states and both turn beet red as meyrin looks around confused.

The next day mitsuomi sit on the balcony resting with his ipod in his ears playing softly, zetsuei manifest in her kimono as meyrin pokes her head outside. Meyrin pulls on her kimono, "zetsy...can you read me a story" she asks, yawning. Zetseui smiles kneeling down, "of course...hime...let me put you up here" she replies, placing her in the lap of mitsuomi as he sleeps. Zetsuei sits kneeling, "this story is about your big brother and sister...when they were still babies...your mother was not feeling well and mitsuomi elected to take care of them" she states, as meyrin snuggles her father's chest getting comfortable.

_FlashBack_

_Mitsuomi enters squad five carrying a bag and two bundles, one on his back and one on his chest both giggled and clapped their little hands. Several squad members whispered and murmured, "Captain...are those?" asked asuka._

_"Hai..Isane was little sick...so I'm bringing the twins with me today" he stated, walking past. Asuka followed mitsuomi to his office, "sir...you do know...you have the recruit tour scheduled for today" she states. Mitsuomi sweatdrops remembering that he had agreed to it, "um...asuka..can you watch..them?...while..I" he asked but asuka was gone before he could finish. Mitsuomi sighs placing 15 month old yuki and mitsukuni on the sofa, "what can I do...momo..is still on maternity leave and reina...well not alot of motherly instinct...Wait..I know...i'll use my shadow clones" he thought, snapping his fingers. Zetsuei manifested behind him, "you...can't..no bankai in the seireitei..besides...the head captain will fuss you again" she stated, mitsuomi huffs hanging his head. Yuki patted his head, "dada..poopie" she babbled, mitsuomi looked up and zetsuei grabs her nose but mitsukuni starts crying, "hungree" he wailed. Mitsuomi sighed changing yuki's diaper and feeding mitsukuni, "no..choice..i'll take them with me" he thought. _

_Mitsuomi headed to the courtyard with his twins in a carrier, twelve shino academy graduates stood at attention as he arrived, "minna...I am Mitsuomi Kiriyu..Squad 5 Captain...today...i'll be taking you on a tour of the respective squads of the Goteijusantai...we'll be starting with the JusanBantai and working our way back to the top...any questions?" he stated, with a pink diaper bag on his shoulder. The group nodded but one raised, "sir..who are those small children?" she asked._

_"They are my children...they will accompanying us as well" he stated. The group nodded as he glared and the twins giggled, the first stop brought them to squad 13. Ichigo stood watching the squad do drills as rukia held Hisana, "there we have..the hero of the winter war and his wife...Ichigo and Rukia Kurosaki" mitsuomi stated. Captain Ukitake turned seeing mitsuomi and the recriuts, "hello..everyone..I hope to see some of you in my squad..oh...mitsuomi you brought the twins...look how cute they are" he beamed. The twins squealed as ukitake played with them, "you brought em?" ichigo asked._

_"No choice..no babysitter..besides..its a good outting" mitsuomi replied. Kiyone and Sentaro appeared, "look its my niece and nephew" she squealed, causing mitsuomi to sweatdrop. Sentaro grabbed kiyone by the collar, "sorry boogerhead..we have work" he stated._

_"Shut up goat face..they are my big sister's precious children" she huffed. Mitsuomi and the others watched as kiyone and sentaro broke into a huge shouting match but by the time ukitake had stopped them, the others were gone. Mitsuomi led the group quickly past squad 12, "sir..are we going in?" one asked, causing mitsuomi to stiffen. Mitsuomi turned slightly, his eyes hidden in shadows, "No...we're not...that place..Abandon all Hope..Ye who enter" he states, walking fast. The tour of squad 11 was cut short due to kenpachi drawing his sword, challenging the recruits but mitsuomi diffused the situation by selling out ichigo. The tour of squad ten was equally short due to toshiro scaring the recruits by yelling at rangiku for trying to seduce them. Squad nine's tour was quick because kensei scared the twins and hisagi trying to get pictures of the twins but squad eight was long because nanao had a big lecture. Which caused mitsuomi and the twins to fall asleep, she smacked him with book as the twins and shunsui laughed. The tours to squads seven and six were quiet but at squad six byakuya always seemed to glare at mitsuomi for bringing his children. _

_The group reached squad five and took a rest, mitsuomi changed the twins diapers and feed them. Reina saw him, "mitsu-nii..why didn't you ask me to watch them?" she asked, mitsuomi stiffened again. Reina started to glare as a tick mark appeared on her head, "um...well...you see..you were busy...besides...I'm their father..I can do it" he replies._

_"Baka.." she spat, thumping his head. Mitsuomi stroked his head as she huffed leaving, he gathered the group and made their way to squad four. The squad four tour was informative and it was a chance to let unohana take care of the twins but before he could ask, ichigo was admitted for exhausting himself from running away from kenpachi. The tour to squad three was quick and somewhat gloomy due to Izuru whining about rose but the squad two tour was the talk of the group. Mitsuomi led the group through the grounds but when he saw Soifon, a smirk crept to his face, "everyone...that is Captain Soifon...now she suffers from unrequited love...She is hopelessly in love with me" he stated nodding. Soifon turned seething with several tick marks, "there are times..when she sees the twins...and she prays that she had been the one to give birth to them" he stated, wiping away a fake tears. The group gasped backing away as a menacing aura surrounded soifon. Mitsuomi gulped turning, "you lousy bastard" she hissed punching in the face, "ITai!" he wailed, falling to the ground. Soifon stood over mitsuomi glaring, "do not make me kill you in front of your kids" she stated, as mitsuomi shrunk anime style and ran off. The last stop was squad one which culimated in mitsuomi beening yelled at the by the Soutaicho. Mitsuomi dimissed the group heading back to squad five. Isane stood in his office, hands on her hips and a disappointed look, "hello dear" he smiled but Isane took the twins, "daddy bad" yuki babbled._

_"Bad daddy" mitsukuni added. Mitsuomi dropped to his knees as if he was shot, "such harsh words" he sighed, faking a faint. Isane could only laugh, "honey..you are so bad" she smiled._

_End Flashback_

Zetsuei finished her story to see meyrin asleep and mitsuomi awake, "shhh" he smiled, carrying meyrin inside. Mitsuomi placed meyrin in her bed, "rest well" he whispered but grunted softly going into the bathroom. Mitsuomi looked in the mirror as his reflection grinning back at him, "**Its almost time...You should go see him**" the reflection stated.

"Maybe..but will it work?" he thought, sighing.

***Soul Society***

A guard watches the entrance to the Central Great Underground Prison, a figure dressed in black slowly approaches on this moonless night. The figure neared the guard, "halt...who goes there?" the guard states but the figure stalks forward. The figure stands in front of the guard who has his sword drawn, "I'll ask again...who are you?" he hissed. The figure raised his hood and with a flicker from his left eye, the guard stayed his hand. The guard opened the door, "sorry for the inconvience..Soutaicho" he stated, as the figure grinned. The figure strolled through the prison seemingly unnoticed but as he reached the entrance to the lower levels. The figure stopped in front of one cell, inside sat a man with long mid back silver hair, "well..now look at this...Hisashiburi...Seiryu" he smirked. Seiryu's eyes widen as he turned seeing the figure, "Masaka...that voice" he whispered, as the figure pulled his hood. Seiryu gasped in fright, "C..Captain..Kiriyu" he uttered and mitsuomi smirked leaning on the bars, "you remember me..how quaint...its been 100 years and I'm glad to see the fear I put in you has yet to subside" he smiled. Seiryu shook in fear, "impossible..no...its not real...its just his tricks...its been like this everyday since he beat me" he muttered. Mitsuomi chuckled softly, "seiryu..I can assure you..I'm Quite real" he stated, causing seiryu to shake even more, "you know..seeing you..gives me a marvelous idea...Seiryu..If you were to help me...I'll would be inclined to relieve you of the nightmares that plague you...Well after..I see the man downstairs" he smiles. Seiryu grabbed the bars, "man downstairs?" he uttered and mitsuomi glanced back, "the man who thought he could topple the GoteiJusantai...Aizen Sosuke" he smirked, disappearing through the entrance. Seiryu dropped to his knees shaking, "its was him...I may have to accept his offer...but can I trust it...what is he planning and how does aizen fit into it?" he thought.

Mitsuomi traversed to paths through the levels to the deepest pit the Muken, he followed the halls to find his prey and finally reaching the last cell. Mitsuomi found his predecssor, "now this brings back memories...I'm glad to see you didn't die...when last we met" a voice stated. Mitsuomi peered in the cell to see Aizen strapped in a chair, "Ohh...so am I...my apologizes for not seeing you sooner...we just missed each other during the winter war" he smirked. Mitsuomi opened the door, tossing the key down the hall where a guard on patrol picked it up, "are you here to set me free?...take revenge..or maybe kill me" aizen stated. Mitsuomi tapped his chin, "hmm...kill you...you're immortal...revenge...No...I should thank you...its because you...I perfected something" he stated, removing his cloak. Aizen chuckled softly seeing mitsuomi, "you look similar to an arrancar...a failed one" he stated.

"Maybe...but..it affords me a few perks...It aided me against your new Espada" mitsuomi smirked. Aizen tilted his head, "so they came...judging by your demeanor..you did not fare well?" he asked.

"Iya...I was beaten...but its fine...i've already sown the seeds of their demise" mitsuomi replied. Mitsuomi pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a zippo, "care for a smoke?..ohh thats right" he smirked, lighting the cigarette and blowing a puff, "why have you come?" aizen asked. Mitsuomi leaned back on the bars, "why indeed...maybe because you wanted me too...maybe..i'm a sleeper agent from long ago..like Gin or Kaname" he mused. Aizen smirked slightly but mitsuomi started to laugh, "Nah...had you going?...Sosuke" mitsuomi smiled.

"But..that can change..if you agree to help me" he added. Aizen stayed silent, "you want me to help you...ludicrous...you are below me...I am superior being...you are nothing more than a failed arrancar like the others" he stated. Mitsuomi started to laugh, "hit a nerve...I knew going in you would decline...your Ego is too big...As for being a failed arrancar...you're mistaken...My hollowfication happened long before we fought" he smirked. Aizen's eyes narrowed, "Interesting..you are like Kurosaki...how did you managed to keep it hidden in your earlier years here?" he asked.

"He and I have a mutual understanding...but unlike Ichigo..mine was passed down" mitsuomi smiled. Mitsuomi walked up to the chair looking aizen in the eye, "my great grandfather was hollow...a geniune vasto lorde...when he was reborn...the stain on his soul remained...and was passed down...fast forward a 1300 years or so and you get a bouncing baby boy with the powers of both a hollow and shinigami" he stated, clenching both fists. Mitsuomi backed away tapping his left arm, "but..the two sides are at war...the question is which is stronger..My Will or His" he whispers. Aizen closed his eyes sighing, "you are truly a fool...you overestimated your abilties...coming here unprepared..like then has cost you...Now Open the door and release my restraints...My Espada..need their leader" he stated. Mitsuomi stood silent with his arms crossed, "really...what makes you think..i'll comply" he stated, turning with a dark smile on his face.

Aizen's eyes started to flicker in anger, "why are trying to resist...release me" he stated.

"Wow...getting anixous...you said...I was unprepared...far from it...think back..I waited Five Years..to face you...I had a trump card but unfortunately...I used it on those villagers...A little technique called Tsukiyomi...in terms of application..its a far cry from yours that controls all five senses but in terms of perception..its nearly equal" mitsuomi explained. Mitsuomi leaned in closer, locking eyes with aizen and he now notices a star in mitsuomi's left eye, "I suspected...you managed to fuse with your zanpakuto...perception is indeed reality..you've been trying to work me since I came but...I got you before you got me...what you perceived...is completely different from what I perceived...you will remain here...knowing you were beaten by failure" he stated. Aizen's eyes flickered, "Kiriyu..I Detest you...you are nothing but a child before me" he stated.

"Believe what you want to...No matter what you did...no matter how much you planned and manipulated...You were stopped by a child...In this dark place you have wallowed in your shame...your pride was shattered by Ichigo...You never imagined you'd lose...Now you know failure...But all that Could have been avoided...If you have bothered to look" mitsuomi stated. Mitsuomi picked up his cloak, "What are babbling about?" aizen hissed.

"While you were scheming to create the Ouken...another way existed to open the doorway to the king's realm" mitsuomi stated. Aizen started to chuckle, "impossible...no such thing existed" he stated.

"No doubt you wouldn't know...I highly doubt anyone in The GoteiJusantai...knew save the Head Captain himself" mitsuomi replies. Aizen's eyes narrow, "how could you know...Fool" he stated.

"Easy...I am the Sole survivor of a Legacy that has remained in the shadows for centuries...You see my Grandfather's Brother had zanpakuto named..Jigen-no-Ken...it had the power to open the doorway to the Spirit King's realm" mitsuomi explained. Aizen's eyes widen hearing this revelation, "for years the remainder of the familes fought for control culminating in a battle between me and my cousin...In The King's Realm" mitsuomi stated, causing aizen to gasp in shock. Mitsuomi slowly backs into the darkness of the room, "Damn you Kiriyu..How can you be so Blind" aizen hissed.

"Sosuke..I bid you Adieu..you will rot in this place..knowing..That I saw king's realm...and all your planning was naught" mitsuomi grinned bowing, as his body fazed into the darkness leaving no trace of him.

Seiryu sat meditaing in his cell, "Seiryu..Its time to go...Sweetie" a voice said, causing him to gasp. Seiryu turned to see mitsuomi coming out the shadow in the corner of his cell, "Kiriyu Taicho?!" he gasped, backing away. Mitsuomi slipped off the cloak, "here put this on...I'll have guard let you out..then...head to the gate..I'll be waiting" he stated. Seiryu took the cloak slipping it on, "what now?" he asked but mitsuomi stayed silent, walking through the bars of the cell, causing to gasp in shock. Seiryu watched the guard return a minutes later and lead him to the entrance, "you are free to go" he stated, shocking seiryu. Seiryu walked to the gates leading back to the serietei, at the gates stood mitsuomi, "good..now i'll take you to Karakura..from there..you need to stay hidden..I have lodgings for you...I have plans for you My dear Seiryu" he smirked. Mitsuomi shunpoed away carrying seiryu to a storehouse, from there he opened a senkaimon leading to karakura. Mitsuomi took Seiryu to an apartment building, "the room is on the top floor...key under mat room 678" he stated. Seiryu nodded but stopped, "are you really..Kiriyu Taicho?" he asked.

"Haha..No..I'm a shadow clone...Mitsuomi will come for you soon...So don't act up...Ja'ne" the clone smirked, turning to gravel. Seiryu gasped shocked, "masaka...what he is planning..he broke me out of prison...he is truly frightening" he thought, heading upstairs. Mitsuomi opened his eyes, "Well that was interesting...Seiryu..Aizen..you both are the fools" he thought, walking out of his training room. Mitsuomi walked into the bathroom looking in the mirror, "che...its spreading" he whispers, seeing his reflection and now the white skin had spread to his face, just below and above his left eye and to his neck, connecting with his shoulder.

To be Continued

A/N..CH5 IS DONE...WHAT IS MITSUOMI PLANNING AND HOW DOES SEIRYU PLAY INTO IT?

**PEACE!**


End file.
